Say you still love me
by CrimsonDayDream
Summary: Dating for 6 months, Zoro and Sanji have another fight for the upteemth time but this time this fight makes Zoro realise something important and he breaks up with Sanji who's devestatingly heartbroken. Sanji promises himself to forget Zoro and become a new person but is it as easy as it seems? Will he get over him or fall to pieces? Is Zoro as willing to forget him too?
1. It's over

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**I know I know, I should be focusing on my other stories, or trying to continue any discontinued stories, but I really can't at the moment, I'm currently focused on another pairing, which many are probably familiar with and that is ZOSAN! So my mind is just filled with ideas on them and I can't seem to think for the other stories. So, since I'm only thinking of them, I'm going to write a new story whilst It's fresh in my mind.**

**Ladies and Gentleman! I give you! Zosan**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**Chapter one: It's over  
**

* * *

_"I think we should end it..."_

A blond haired man stopped dead in his tracks, a cigarette falling from his mouth and hitting the cold cement. That sentence was the first thing he heard the moment the phone stopped ringing.  
"Wh-what?" The man stuttered back to the other male voice.

"_I'm sorry, Sanji, it's better for you.._" he took a pause, "_and for me_."

Sanji couldn't comprehend this situation. Was his lover really breaking up with him? Right now? Over the phone?  
All he had wanted to do was apologise to his lover for the fight he caused and had sulked about for the past week or so but now, it was over?  
"Wa-wait, Zoro! Can we _please_ talk about this first, shit, Why? why are you dumping me so suddenly?"

"_Sanji...I want you to be happy. I want to be happy. I can't handle this anymore; I can't handle us. The constant fighting, its draining us emotionally and physically. This is for the best._"

"Shit, Zoro..are you serious? Are you really breaking up with me, like this? On the shitty phone? Don't you think I deserve better than this? A face to face shitty talk first and a face to face break up. I fucking deserve that at least!"

_"Its easier this way. Please Sanji, Don't make this harder than it already is..."_

To Sanji, Zoro sounded oddly calm, like he didn't care their relationship was over. He didn't understand, Zoro had spent the good 3 years of University to make Sanji fall in love with him, and it had only been 6 months since Zoro finally won over him but now it was over? Had Sanji just been a toy? A toy in Zoros little game? A game Zoro was bored of?

"You're bored of me already..." Sanji whispered on the verge of tears. He was so angry and hurt, he wanted to punch Zoro but he also wanted to cling to him, beg him to change his mind, but Sanji wouldn't do that. He couldn't. He still had his pride, and if Zoro didn't care about the break up, Sanji wasn't going to let it get to him either.

_"No, Sanji, that's not it. Look, just go home, I'll go to Luffys for the night and.."_ Sanji cut Zoro off.

"No, you stay there, keep the flat. You put more money into it than I did. I'll give you back the keys, as well as get my things another time. I'll go to the Baratie and stay with my old man."

_"Sanji.."_

"Good bye Zoro."  
_  
"...San-" _

Sanji hanged up the phone and slid it back into his pocket before turning around and away from the original direction he had been heading in. He took out a pack of cigarettes and took one out, putting it into his mouth. His mind so jumbled up and his chest hurting. It felt like someone plunged their hand into his chest and gripped his heart, squeezing it painfully.

He couldn't stop thinking about Zoro. His green moss head, his stupid grin, his obession with exercise and muscles, his love of swords, the way he was always directionally challenged on their dates. Every little thing about him, whether it annoyed him or he used it to piss off Zoro, he loved everything, but now he was missing it.

It was moments before he was back at the Baratie. It was old man Zeffs resturant, the old man being his adopted father. A resturant he had worked in beside Zeff since he was a little boy, something he had seen grow from a small shack to a full size famous resturant. It was also his home.

He walked through the door, watching as the workers were clearing up the tables.  
"Hey hey! It's little Sanji! Back so soon! Missing us already boy!"  
Chuckles sounded around the room, Sanji couldn't help but smile slightly, he really loved everyone here. His family could always make him feel better.  
Loud thuds could be heard rushing towards them from the kitchen. Sanji turned his head to look at the door before it was flung open.

"You shitty Brat! Why are you here? I was hoping to not see your face until you're in next!"  
"Shitty geezer, the hell you on about? I'm allowed here whenever I want, this place is still my home."  
Zeff smirked, "Heh, not what you said 6 months ago, your boyfriend dumped you already? That's why you're back and calling it home aint it?"  
Laughter rang through the resturant again. Calls of "As if" were heard.  
"No way! Didn't you see them last time they came here? Sucking face every second! haha!" Shouted one.  
"Yeah, bloody perfect for each other!" Shouted another  
"The way they fight and argue, they're so connected!" Laughed another.

Everyone looked at Sanji, smiling and laughing about the teasing comments everyone was making until they saw an unexpected expression.

Sanji was crying.

The tears had just started falling, he wanted to stop them, but the more they talked about him and Zoro the faster they streamed down his face. He wanted to keep his pride, he didn't want to lose against Zoro. Zoro who didn't care about how easy it was just to end it.

Zeff frowned. "Little eggplant...?"

Sanji tried to speak, to retort back to the stupid childish name, but instead a sob came out as well as a stuggle of breath. He wanted to stop crying, to show them he was fine, he didn't want to show them such a pathetic face, especially Zeff, but here he was, tears streaming down his face; so pathetic. He ran pass all the cooks and Zeff and through the doors leading to the stairs for the house above the resturant. He could hear his family all following him but he continued upstairs, forcing the door open to the living room and down the hall to his room. He slammed it open and slammed it shut, locking it behind him.

He continued to hold the door, as if it could open any minute despite the lock and everyone would see his pathetic expression again. He turned his back to the door, and slowly slid down, sitting on his cream carpet.  
Everyone, including Zeff stood outside of Sanjis door, hesitating to knock on the blondes door. They listened quietly to the blondes sobbing for a bit longer before deciding that Sanji needed time alone and that he probably didn't want to be disturbed.

The tears continued as he sobbed, he couldn't control the small whimpers. He just wanted to let it all out.  
He raised his right arm, and clutched his chest, his hand gripping to his clothes.

"It hurts...It hurts so much..."

* * *

**That's it for chapter one. It looks short, but it's 1,338 words, so not too bad I must say.  
I feel for poor Sanji, and why did Zoro suddenly end it after months of trying to get him? Did he really get bored? Or is there a real reason hiding out there?  
**


	2. The fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**Chapter two: The fight  
**

* * *

The birds chirped happily in the early morning. It was the sound Sanji woke up to with the sun shining in his face.  
He felt like a car had hit him by accident then reversed just to run over him again for fun, but really he had just cried himself to sleep by the door last night and had managed lay on the carpet at some point during the night. It was extremely uncomforable and his body ached.

He sat up slowly, whincing at the pain in his neck, he looked around his room, it was still the same as how he last left it, except it looked like someone had been cleaning it every so often. Even his bed seemed to be made.  
He smiled slightly before crawling over to his bed and climbing into it. It smelled like conditioner so it was recently made. He stretched in his bed, groaning as his back clicked. He turned to his side and hugged his blanket to himself, remembering yesterdays events, the tears building up again. He shook his head. No, no, he didn't want to cry again. He wasn't going to cry again.  
He had to think about other things.  
So, he thought about whether he had plans today. Did he have work? No, he had taken a day off work at the Baratie today so he could take Zoro out as a surprise to show how sorry he was since words wouldn't have been enough for how childish he had been.

The tears had started again.

Sanji closed his eyes, the tears just falling through his lashes. His mind was now fully on the fight last week.

_"Fucking moss head!" Screamed Sanji as he kicked Zoro in the back of his head._  
"Ow shit! What was that for Shit cook!~ Zoro growled, glaring at Sanji as he nursed his wound.  
"Nami-Swan told me what you did! How could you start a fight with her boyfriend!? Not tell her why and dare to insult her?! Never treat Nami-Swan like that!".  
Zoro remained silent, he looked away from Sanji as if hiding something and contemplating on whether he should tell his blonde boyfriend or not.  
"Moss head, why did you attack Nami-Swans boyfriend?!" Sanji shouted again, poking Zoro no so gently with his foot.  
"I just felt like it..." Zoro said, his eyes avoiding the blonde.  
"You just FELT like it? How do you think poor Nami-swan feels like now? He broke up with her because of you!"  
"Who cares! Just leave it shit cook" Zoro scoffed, not understanding why his boyfriend was defending her.  
"You should! Go apologise to Nami-swan and her boyfriend for what you did!" Spoke Sanji with hearts clearly seen in his eyes.  
Zoro stood up from the sofa and turned to face Sanji glaring.  
"I'm not going to apologise to the prick nor that witch for picking a fucking prick like him as a boyfriend!"  
"Do not talk about Nami-swan like that, you overgrown grasshead!" Shouted  
"If someone talked shit about me, shit cook, would you stick up and defend me like you do for that witch?!"  
"No! You're not a woman you can look after yourself. Women are fragile creatures who need to be treated like royalty and respected."  
Zoro remained silent, glaring at Sanji.  
"You know what, I don't need this shit. I'm going out."  
Sanji's expression changed. "Where do you think you're going?!"  
Sanji went to kick Zoro again but Zoro dodged and grabbed Sanji by the throat and pushed him up against the wall.  
"To drink. Don't wait up, not that you fucking care about me Sanji."

Zoro released Sanji and left the flat, leaving Sanji shocked. Zoro had used his name, no insulting nickname, Zoro was really angry.  
He waited up for Zoro all night, he paced from the kitchen, where he had made dinner on the table for when Zoro would get home (obviously he should be hungry, and plus he always loved Sanjis food), to the front door where Zoro had left. He was slightly worried, but it also calmed him that Zoro was a big boy, he trained and he worked at the dojo, he knew how to protect himself.  
A thought suddenly came to him, maybe Zoro had been trying to get home, but had gotten himself lost. No surprise there. He probably got himself lost to the bar too so a few hours on top of that and as well as trying to get home. So that could equal the rest of the night, tomorrow and until tomorrow night, unless someone else is going to drop him home at this time..  
He looked at the time; 3am.  
Had it really been that long since Zoro left? He glanced at the food on the table and frowned; Probably cold by now. Shitty algae wasting food.

Sanji picked up the phone and phoned Zoro. No answer.  
He choose to leave a voicemail. Probably wasn't the best idea.

_"If your getting drunk somewhere don't bother coming home, I don't want to see ur drunkard moss face you shitty algae."_

Sanji hugged his blanket even more, remembering that message he had left Zoro was why they spent a week away, it was why Zoro had never came home, he realised how wrong his actions were, how childish he had been. He had drove Zoro into leaving him. If anyone was to blame, it was him.  
"Zoro...If someone talked shit about you, I would stick up for you, I'd beat them to shit..." 

* * *

**What was Zoro hiding eachtime he avoided Sanji's gaze? Why did Zoro start a fight with Namis boyfriend? **


	3. New Sanji

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**Chapter one: New Sanji  
**

* * *

"Sanji still not left his room?"  
"Nah, locked 'imself in, Didn't come out at all 'esterday."  
"Yeah, I tried to give him food yesterday, the door wouldn't open nor did he answer.."  
"Wonder what happened for them to break up?"  
"No idea, it could be anything."  
"Best to interrogate Zoro!"  
"Yeah, he made little Sanji cry!"

"Shut up you fools and get back to work!" Yelled Zeff as he slammed his fist on a counter.  
Everyone stopped talking and continued to work. They were curious and worried for the young boy, they had known him since he was a child and never had they seen an expression like that come from him, it was a first and a surprise. No one knew what to do in this kind of situation, if they had it their way they would beat Zoro for hurting their baby blonde brother. Yes, everyone had taken to Sanji, as did Sanji to them. They were a family. Blood relatives or not it did not matter.

"No one is to stick their damn nose into their business." Zeff shouted again to make it clear in their minds.

"Hmmm what's going on with Sanji?"  
Everyone turned their heads to the familiar voice.  
"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? Luffy!" Everyone shouted looking at the straw hat boy who was happily eating some meat in the corner of the kitchen.  
"How the hell did you get in here!?"

Luffy smiled a goofy smile as he scratched the back of his head. "You were all talking about Sanji I was curious so I wanted to listen, but I was also hungry"  
Zeff kicked luffy in the back of his head.  
"Brat! Thats stealing!"  
"Ah ah ow, Mister! I'll pay!" Whined Luffy has he nursed his wound.  
"Damn right you will!" Zeff shouted as he turned away from Luffy to carry on watching the other chefs cook.  
"But Mister, more importantly, what happened with Zoro and Sanji? And why won't he leave his room?" Asked luffy who now looked serious on the topic about his friends.  
Zeff glanced at Luffy. "The little eggplant and grass boy broke up so he's locked himself in his room." Zeff frowned, was the brat in so much pain that life wasn't worth living anymore?

Luffy stood up and tipped his hat to cover his eyes. His friends were hurting, especially Sanji, it was a serious matter.  
"I'll go and try to bring Sanji out."

Sanji twisted in his bed, waking up from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes and stared blankly for a moment before looking at the clock on his bedside table; 8am  
He overslept by 2 hours. He groaned, he never overslept, he was never late for work, except this time he was. He frowned, realising how pathetic he really was at the moment.  
He got up and looked at the mirror, his hair was messy, it probably didn't help that he had slept all day yesterday. He looked at his clothes, disheveled from sleep, it was his suit he had it on since the day before, the day Zoro broke up with him. He slowly began to unbutton his jacket, letting it fall to the floor  
His shirt.  
Then his trousers.  
He grabbed each one of them off the floor and stared at the clothes before throwing them at the wall in a fit of anger. Those clothes just reminded him of that day.  
He went into his drawer and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear, a shirt, and a suit from his closet, placing it on his bed ready for him before going into his own bathroom to freshen up.

Unknown to the blonde, his friend was knocking on his door.  
"Sanji! Oi! Oi! Sanji!" Luffy continued to hammer his fist at the door. He frowned.  
He walked away from the door, turning his back on it. " Luffy walked away from the door and out of the entire building, heading to a few places he knew best.

Sanji came out of his bathroom, one hand holding his towel around his waist whilst the other ruffled his wet hair. He changed into his suit for today and looked into his mirror, adjusting his tie, instead of tying it tightly he left it loose and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. He looked at his blond hair, his fringe covering his left eye. Normally he would comb it down so it was neat and tidy. He ruffled it a bit more and decided to leave it as a messy look.

"Today, I'm a new man." He smiled sadly. "I'll get over Zoro from today onwards."

Sanji unlocked his door and opened it, his hand still resting on his door handle, he hesitated to leave because the moment he leaves, he would promise himself to forget Zoro, to forget the past and move on. Did he really want to forget? Was he just letting it all go like that? Everything they went through, everything they did? He didn't want to, he wanted to hold on to it, but holding on meant never getting over him, always thinking about him. It hurts too much. He needed to forget Zoro.

He put one foot out of his room.  
"I promise."

He calmly placed a cigarette between his lips, and smirked. He was reborn.  
He closed the door behind him, and walked calmly down to the kitchen.

"Sorry I'm late."  
Every ones head snapped to Sanji, their eyes wide as they looked over the blond. A loose tie? Shirt not full buttoned to the collar and messy uncombed hair? That was unusual for the blonde. He was always so neatly dressed.  
Zeff didn't care how Sanji was looking, no matter how different it was, as long as the blonde was finally out of this room everything was fine and dandy.  
"Little eggplant, just get to work and catch up. We have a busy day today." Zeff spoke as he went back to stirring a pot with soup in it.  
Sanji smiled, and began shouting and cooking with everyone else.  
Eventually Zeff had left the kitchen to attend to some paperwork, leaving the manager in charge, which of course was Sanji the future owner of Baratie.

Sanji watched over the food that was being made, he tasted it and improved it, and made sure to make sure everyone was busy doing something and cooperating. He knew everyone was watching him, with worry in their eyes, it was pissing him off but he decided to ignore it and not create a fuss.  
He was fine, and he was showing everyone he was fine. Sure he looked different today, but it wasn't because he was upset it was because he was a new man. He was going to forget Zoro and he was going to find a beautiful young lady who he would treat like a princess and love over and over again into the night. Had he ever been with a woman? No, he'd always been seen as "just a friend" so his first relationship was with Zoro, his first everything.

Everyone watched Sanjis face change many expressions, he had smiled and blushed then frowned and now he looked like he wanted to cry.  
They all flew around the kitchen, not knowing what to do, they didn't want to see the blond cry again.  
They glanced at each other as the blondes bottom lip was now quivering.  
They all looked at the person washing the plates and pans, he nodded and dropped what he was holding. It clattered on the floor.

Sanjis neck snapped up.  
"Oi! Don't drop anything! Our equipment is important to us, it is our sacred tools!"  
Sanji went back to moving around the kitchen and attending to the food.  
Everyone sighed.  
They had just stopped the blonde from breaking down from whatever was running through his mind right now.

The clock ticked, hours went by and minutes vanished. The restaurant was finally quiet and everyone was leaving to go home. Sanji began to clean tables and place chairs up.  
The entrance door opened and Sanji heard it, without turning around he said "Sorry, we're closing for the night, it's getting late."  
"Aww Sanji-Kun, we're actually here to visit you."

Sanji paused in wiping the table. He stood up and turned around to see some of his friends; Luffy, Nami and Ussop.  
"Nami-Swan! It's always a pleasure for you to be here, you're always welcome!" He sang as he danced over to her.  
"You look different Sanji" Ussop commented.  
Sanji stopped dancing and looked at Ussop grabbing his loose tie.  
"It's the same clothes, just a different style. I want to try something new." Sanji mumbled, his mind reminding him why he wanted to.  
"Sanji…" Said name looked at the voice, it was Luffy, he looked dead serious.  
"Ha ha, you must be hungry. I'll go make some food right now, so be patient."  
"You locked yourself in your room, have you even eaten Sanji?"

Sanji's eyes widen, he was shocked, how did Luffy know. No one should have known, they shouldn't even know about him and Zoro breaking up.  
"I.." He hadn't eaten at all, not since the other day. "I haven't been hungry."  
They looked at him concerned.  
Luffy spoke again. "Your old man told me already, that you and Zoro broke up. Is that why you're not eating? Is that why you locked yourself in your room?"

Sanji could feel the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. He felt helpless and cornered by his own friends. He hadn't had enough time to fully get over Zoro, he hadn't gained control over his emotions yet and yet they already knew.  
"No, it's...I'm fine…"  
"Sanji-kun...you don't have to act…we're your friends..." Nami whispered gently.

The tears slipped down his cheeks.  
"I...I…" he sobbed slightly, trying to calm himself. "I..."  
Luffy took off his Straw-hat and put it on Sanji, covering his eyes.  
Sanji grabbed at the hat, pulling it down more and began to cry silently. He stopped trying to talk, but he didn't have to talk, no words were needed for them to understand how heartbroken Sanji really was, no matter how hard he had put on a mask today, they knew because they were his friends.

They sat down and let Sanji calm down, his face flustered and eyes still watery. He finally spoke, and everyone had waited patiently for the blonde.  
"We broke up the other day..." He sniffed, "It...he..doesn't love me anymore and um...I'll move on...I promised myself today when I left my room..."  
Sanji smiled sadly, "He said, he wanted to be happy, that he couldnt stand the emotional and physical pain in our relationship. In the end, all I ever did was cause him pain..., no wonder why he stopped loving me" Sanji could feel the tears. He cursed himself, Zoro still got to him, even thought he promised.

"He still loves you Sanji." Luffy said bluntly.  
Sanji sighed, he knew Luffy was trying to be a good friend, but it pissed him off that he was trying to feed him false hope.  
"On what basis Luffy, do you think that?" Sanji said another sigh passing through his lips.  
"He's Zoro. He's always ever had eyes on you." Luffy said, his tone saying it was obvious and his face straight.  
Sanji smiled helplessly but didn't say anything. Silence filled the air for a moment before Nami had enough with it and spoke up.  
"Why don't we go out for drinks? I'll pay for you Sanji"  
Sanji shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not feeling up to it right now."  
"Okay, tomorrow?"  
Sanji stood up from the table. "No Nami-swan, I'm really not feeling up to drinking."  
"Aw… but I wanted to go out and I would need you to protect me Sanji." Nami fluttered her eye lashes at him.  
Sanji smiled, "Okay Nami-swan, anything for you."  
"Good we'll swing by here to get you tomorrow. Bye Sanji!"

Sanji didn't know what had really happened as they suddenly left. He really didn't want to go out drinking, but for Nami-swan, he would go.  
He walked up to the door and locked it. He looked at the kitchen and hoped everyone had left to their rooms in the other part of the building. He went into the kitchen and was quite relieved that no one was there.  
He opened the other door, looking down the hall to the staff's rooms before heading up the stairs. He creaked open the door, and saw the old man sitting on the sofa watching television.  
"You were down there for a while little eggplant" Zeff said without looking to Sanji.  
"My friends came to see me." Sanji answered.  
"Little Eggplant, come watch television with me." Sanji did as he was told and sat down beside him.  
"Don't let this break up affect your life. Learn from it, and move on. Life isn't over yet."  
Sanji looked at Zeff then away from him. "I know"  
"But, if you know you still love him, don't give up"  
Sanji began to bite his cigarette.  
Silence wrapped itself around Sanji's throat as he continued to chew, his eyes locked on the television and his ears open to Zeffs words.  
"Do everything you can whilst you can, if you don't, you will regret it. Don't regret anything."

Sanji nodded. He got up from the sofa, his eyes watching the women on the television crying after her love in the rain. How cliché.  
"Goodnight…" Sanji said excusing himself from the room.

Sanji closed the door gently and sighed, Zeffs wise words, was it really as easy as he said them?  
He looked at a picture of Zoro and him on his desk, he walked up to it, and placed it face down.  
_'Give up on Zoro..'_ Sanji thought.

* * *

**C'mon Sanji, we know you're madly in love with Zoro, don't give up on him! Fight for your love!**


	4. Friends like these

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

Hey, thank you for those who are following this story and a special thank you to those who have favourited this story. I am trying to do at least one chapter a day but it all depends on what I'm doing and how fast I work.

**Chapter four: Friends like these  
**

* * *

Sanji had woken up early this morning, not by the birds nor by the sun, he had just woken up on his own accord. He dressed in a track suit, an outfit he had long forgotten about, and went for an early morning jog. He jogged to the park, found an open area by a calm flowing river and practiced Savate as well as tan tui, capoeira and taekwondo. Once he was done, he jogged down a few more roads and near a construction site which had been in need, Sanji, who felt unexplainably happy, decided to help the builders. After a few hours of helping the builders voluntarily, many women began to wave at him, he'd stop and greet them which then led into a long conversation, which Sanji wasn't going to complain about. The conversations then led to the women giving him their phone numbers. He now had a pocket full of papers.  
Sanji felt so blissfully happy. Today was, so far, a great day.

Sanji jogged back to the Baratie. He originally had work today but had been given a day off from Zeff who was being uncharacteristically nice to him recently. Instead of heading through the entrance that would lead him into the restaurant, which would be highly embarrassing since he stunk of sweat, he went through the side ally way to the actual, hidden, front door of his house, he opened it and then locked it before heading up the stairs to shower.

Once he had finished showering, he dressed in his usually clothing, his black suit and blue shirt but stuck to the messy style from yesterday as it was the new him before grabbing some black bags and heading to Zoro's apartment. The apartment had been theirs 1 month into their relationship. When they had gotten the apartment at the time, they had felt like the moment was perfect, they thought they were together forever; apparently not. Maybe they had just rushed into it too soon. Sanji didn't regret it though, he didn't regret anything, he had loved every moment he had with Zoro.

Now that it was over, though, the apartment was no longer theirs. It was Zoro's; after all, he had put more money into the apartment than he did. It was now about time he took his stuff back, the rest of his clothes, the rest of his books and movies and anything else that was his. So, to get his stuff back, Sanji had created a plan that should be 100% perfect. Today was one of Zoro's "work-out" days, which means he should be at the dojo today and Sanji, knowing Zoro really well since university, knew he would never miss a day of training, thus making it the perfect day to go in and out without Zoro being there, with-out having to see him.

Sanji climbed the stairs to the 4th floor where the apartment was. He unlocked the door and ever so slowly, creaking it open, peeking his head through. A sigh of relief escaped his lips, he had been correct. Zoro really did go to the dojo. Yeah, Sanji had actually doubted himself a little, just a little. He opened the door wider and stepped in, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sanji turned around with a sense of security until he screamed.  
"Ah, shit!" He jumped back into the door, his heart pounding wildly.  
There, standing by the kitchen door way was Zoro gazing at him sadly in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He hadn't gone to the dojo.  
Sanji gathered himself back up and looked away from Zoro.  
"I came to get my things...I thought you would be at the dojo..."  
Unbeknownst to Sanji, Zoro smiled slightly. "The dojo is closed at the moment, they're renovating."  
"Ah, I see...I'll just...start packing..." Sanji went to make his way to their old room.  
"It's great to see you Sanji..." Zoro spoke quietly.  
Sanji frowned but continued to open the door to the room.  
"Do you want help packing?"  
Sanji shook his head, he was tempted to insult Zoro like good old times but it seemed too awkward so he left it and just said "No, its fine..."

Sanji slowly opened up some drawers he knew was his and began taking clothes out, putting them in piles and folding them before piling them into one of the black bags he had. As the bag filled, his drawers began to look empty, as empty as the day they first got them. Still, he had more clothes in the closet, so he moved from his drawers to the closet and began to fill them into another black bag. Eventually, the clothes were all done and tied up in two separate bags, he then moved onto his books and some dvds he knew was his.

He dragged his bags out of the room and put it by the door. He looked up and his eyes caught Zoros. Zoro had been watching him since he came in and he continued to.  
"Do you want your kitchen stuff?"  
Sanji looked at the kitchen, "No, keep them, you brought them all."  
"They were for you, you can take them, I won't use them."  
"You might not use them, but when you find another partner, they might need them."  
Zoro frowned, Sanji was quick to mention another partner. He sighed. "I'll help you carry your bags home."  
"I don't need your help, I don't need you. We're over Zoro so why are you trying to act like nothing happened?!"  
"I want to be friends Sanji..." Zoros face remained calm.  
That sentence pissed Sanji off. Friends? How could that be simple, he wanted nothing to do with Zoro because it would hurt too much to know that what he wanted, he could not have.  
"You expect us to be friends? No, I can't do that." Sanji fumbled to open the door, pushing it when he should be pulling it. He continued to try to force it open, grabbing the handle with both his hands pushing it.  
Zoro put his hand on the door to stop Sanji.  
"It needs to be pulled forward..." Zoro used his other hand to gently and slowly pull the door open as to not hit Sanji.  
Sanji could feel Zoro behind him, he could practically feel his heat and it was killing him, how close he was and yet so far.

"Have you lost weight...?" Zoro asked genuinely concerned.  
"No I haven't! If I did it's not because of you. I'm over you. I'm going to find someone new, I have numbers given to me by some hot women and I'm more than likely going to call them!"  
Zoro glared down at Sanji. "So you're over me already?"  
"As easy as you breaking up with me over the phone!"  
They stared at each other silently, their eyes reading each other, Sanji couldn't help feel a feeling of hope. He was hoping something was going to happen.  
"Say you still love me..." Sanji whispered.  
Zoro stepped away from Sanji, he bit back his tongue. Sanji opened the door wider, and left. Zoro watched him drag the bags out and away from him.

When Sanji was out of ear shot, Zoro whispered to him. "I still love you"

Sanji dragged the bags across the pavement. He felt like he had just humiliated himself with that one stupid question. What had he been thinking? He had been so hopeful, he thought he felt a connection between them still, that Zoro was still in love with him. Maybe he thought wrong?  
He trudged himself back home, angry at himself.  
When he finally got home, he dumped his things into his room and looked at the time. It was 7pm. All the packing had taken quite a while after all, and the walk wasn't exactly close neither.  
He smiled slightly. Nami-swan would be coming at eight. He needed to get ready and be perfect for tonight. If his friends were throwing around their effort for him, he should throw some too.  
He sighed, but firstly, he should unpack, just to make it feel less like he had just moved out and back into his old room.  
He begun to take out the clothes from the black bags, he also knew there were a few shirts and trousers to pick from in there for tonight. Killing two birds with one stone.

It took him a while to unpack and replace all the clothes, as well as deciding what he would wear but eventually he did, and now he was staring back at himself in the mirror in a black slim-fit shirt, top buttons not buttoned up, thus showing his collar bones and dark blue slender jeans.

He dared to say he looked handsome.

He examined himself a bit more, he had actually had gotten skinner and Zoro had noticed this sudden loss of weight. He knew he had not eaten at all these few days but he had just not felt hungry. How could he eat when he desired no food? Exactly, he couldn't.

Sanji turned away from the mirror, and sprayed himself with his favourite colone, ignoring the fact his clothes now felt too big and baggy on him.  
He glanced in the mirror one last time before his phone rang.  
"Hello?"

_"Sanji-Kun?"_

"Nami-Swan!"

_"Ah, good, we're outside your restaurant, are you ready? You didn't forget did you?"_

"No no, I'll be right down, Nami-swan! Sorry to keep you waiting!"

_"It's okay Sanji-Kun..."_

Sanji hanged up his phone and quickly left his room and headed toward the front of the Baratie, his foots steps quick, his hand gliding over the banister. He unlocked the door and locked it, seeing his friends at the end of the allyway.

"Nami-Swaaann!" He sang happily, he had only seen her yesterday, but it had felt like forever, it brightened his day again to see her beautiful face.  
"Good, let's go shall we?" Nami smiled.  
"Remember Sanji, this night is for you, it's all about you" laughed Luffy as he hugged his blonde friend.  
"Yeah, to get you're mind off of...you know who" Ussop quickly said  
"Yeah to move on! Forget guys!" Nami squealed. Sanji smiled, he had forgotten that Nami had also recently broken up too, yet here she was trying to cheer him up instead and he knew Ussop has been building on something recently yet he was spending these precious hours worrying on him and Luffy, wasn't thinking about food at all, he was serious and caring about him. Normally at this moment, Luffy would either be in the restaurant wanting food, or demanding food right now but he wasn't.

Sanji looked at his friends, he was happy they were going through so much trouble to help him. He smiled happily to them grabbing Luffy and Ussop, his arms resting on their shoulders, dragging them with him to follow Nami. He was so glad to have meet these people and to have been friends with them until now, he wouldn't change a thing in the world for them.

Who needed love, when you had friends like these.

* * *

**I know it's like 12:17am but heck, to me it's still Friday so, yeh, it still counts.  
**


	5. Truth comes out

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**In this chapter, there is a character that isn't a character of One piece and is just a made up character I have created for the purpose of the storyline so it able to move along. If you hate the character, it is on purpose as this character is created to be hated.  
**

**Chapter five: Truth comes out  
**

* * *

Sanji was enjoying this night out so far. Gorgeous women were dancing up against him and with him. It was a heaven he had never indulged in. After all, back then, women had tended to run away from him, but tonight Sanji just danced and drank the night away and the women just crowded around him without him having to do a single thing. As Sanji danced he would glance occasionally at his friends, Luffy was sitting in a dark corner with Nami, they were laughing about something but since they were laughing, they were obviously enjoying each others company. Ussop was talking to a couple of women at a table, he was telling them one of his stories again. Highly exaggerated but obviously convincing to them as the women listened intently.

As Sanji glanced around, he thought he saw someone familiar, someone who he had recently met not too long ago. He made his way through the crowd of people. He reached out to the person, his hand resting on their shoulder. The person turned around to face him.  
"Sanji-chan?"  
Sanji forced a smile at the "chan".  
"Kenji-kun, let me apologise for Zoro that time. I would have apologised sooner but I couldn't contact you."  
Kenji smiled softly. "It's okay Sanji-chan, I've forgotten about it."  
"I'm also sorry that you and Nami-swan broke up…"  
"It had to be done. I couldn't date her with a friend like that, even though I gave her a choice she chose him as a friend instead of me, her lover."  
"I am really sorry" Sanji smiled sadly to Kenji.  
"Ah, stop apologising, how about I buy you a drink? C'mon drink with me." He smiled, his hand resting on Sanji's back, pushing him toward the bar before Sanji could respond.

Sanji decided just go with the flow, he was out to drink and forget Zoro and if someone was offering him free drink, heck he was going to take the offer. He sat on one of the stools as Kenji sat next to him. They talked, laughed and drank together, enjoying the time pass. Sanji, although having only met him a couple of times with Nami, realised he quite liked the man's company. Kenji-kun was a great guy. He was humorous, kind and understanding. He was also curious about Sanji and actually had listened to Sanji, Sanji told him about the three years of being pursued by the green haired man, how eventually he fell for Zoro and how they had broken up recently.

Kenji nodded and listened intently, interested in the blonde. As the blonde talked, he continued to order more drinks for him, watching him drink each glass down, the more Sanji talked, the more he drank and the more he drank the more thirsty he was and more drinks were ordered and the quicker Sanji would get drunk.  
Kenji smiled mischievously to himself, being the "Nice guy" was brilliant.

Sanji could feel the drinks getting to him, drinking on an empty stomach meant he was going to be drunk quicker. He saw he had another drink at front of him, courtesy of Kenji.  
"I think I'm going to stop drinking, I haven't eaten so the drinks are getting to me a little faster than usual."  
Kenji nodded, pulling the drink away from Sanji and drinking it himself.  
"I'm going to go find my friends, they might be wondering where I am."  
Kenji watched Sanji stumble off the chair and stumble into the crowd, the crowd pushed him back and into Kenji who caught him.  
"You okay Sanji-chan?"  
"Just, a little tipsy…" The world seemed to be spinning to Sanji, and everything sounded like he was underwater. Kenji wrapped Sanji's arm around his shoulder.  
"I'll take you to a quiet place so you can sober up for a bit okay? I'll get you some food and water too."  
Sanji smiled and leaned into Kenji some more, he really was a kind guy.

Kenji smirked. He took Sanji to a quiet private sound proof room. Food and drinks were set up on the table before hand.  
He sat him down in a corner of the sofa so it would help prompt him up. Sanji's eyes were closed but he knew he was still awake. He sat beside him.  
"You know Sanji-chan… you're a really pretty guy…" he stoked Sanji face. Sanji leaned into the touch.  
"I had told Zoro that, that you were really pretty, I had even asked him politely. Man to man you know…"  
Sanji continued to listen. Kenji was talking about Zoro, was this about why Zoro had beaten him up?  
"…if I could have you for the night…I even offered him a few women since he's only ever been with you, give him a chance with another gender."

Sanji opened his eyes and looked at Kenji with a disgusting look. Was this going where Sanji thought it was? Yes, yes it was, Sanji knew full intention of what the man wanted. He raised a fist but it was caught by Kenji.  
"I even said a pretty guy like you has probably already been passed around the block, like a cheap whore, that one more guy wouldn't make a difference. Of course, I think I angered him, he had quite a good punch." Kenji tightened his grip around Sanji's wrist.

"He defended you Sanji-chan, to the point he even beat me up. He must really love you, shame you guys broke up. But you, oh so naïve, took drinks from me who you barely knew. I acted like the kind guy to get you to let your guard down. You thought I was listening to you when I was secretly thinking about my dick penetrating your ass, as you moan and groan. How hot your pretty face was going to look beneath me."  
He smirked.  
Sanji went to hit him with his other hand which of course was grabbed again. He knew it was too late to say but, this guy was dangerous and certainly not a kind guy.  
"Fuck you!" Sanji shouted.  
Kenji moved Sanji's hands so he could grip them in one hand above his head. He used his now free hand to cup Sanji's face.  
"Be good now and cooperate or I'm going to have to be rough with you…"

Sanji had had enough being like a damsel in distress, he might be a little tipsy and uncoordinated but he had sobered up enough now and should not be under estimated.  
"You're going to have to be rough then." Sanji head butted Kenji, and kicked him off of him.

Like Kenji had said about Sanji barely knowing him, Sanji could say the same to him, Kenji knew nothing about Sanji.  
"There's one little thing you should know about me bastard…I might have a pretty face and look skinny but I am a master in Savate tan tui, capoeira and taekwondo and I can kick your ass. Sanji stood up and took a cigarette from his pocket.  
Kenji grabbed a bottle from the table and smashed it, rushing towards Sanji, Sanji side stepped him and kicked him. Sanji had also under estimated him, he had also known how to fight, but he was also a cheater and would do anything to win.

Kenji pulled at the rug Sanji was standing on, causing Sanji to lose balance. He came at him with the half broken bottle, the sharp edges slicing into Sanji's skin just has he gained his balance and moved. The man moved fast with the bottle, his stance looked familiar to a fighting style but Sanji couldn't quite name it.  
The bottle had cut through Sanji's clothing and his skin. It was soon that Sanji was covered in blood and Kenji was kicked enough that he was kneeling on the ground.  
Sanji gave him one last kick knocking him down.  
"Heh…You're strong despite your look…" Kenji commented.  
"And you can fight, with a bottle pretty well."  
"I dabbled in fencing"

Sanji stared down at Kenji a bit longer, he knew he was exhausted and probably wasn't getting up anytime soon. He watched Kenji trying to get back up but eventually collapsed. Sanji left Kenji in the destroyed room and rushed out, the crowd gasped at him, blood dripping over him. Many tried to stop Sanji and take him to get help, but Sanji moved away from him trying to get to the exit of the club. He had one thing on his mind and no one was going to stop him.

He ran as fast his legs could take him to Zoro's apartment, he ran up the stairs and banged on the door. He didn't stop, he continued banging his hand against his, his breath erratic. Zoro opened the door roughly.

"What the fuck do you…" He stopped his sentence and looked at Sanji, eyes widening. "Oh shit Sanji, what happened to you? Who the fuck was it?"  
Zoro grabbed Sanji and looked over him, all he could see was blood, "Shit, let me take you to the hospital."  
Sanji moved Zoro's hands and pushed past him and into the apartment.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" Sanji shouted.  
Zoro looked puzzled. "Tell you what? Sanji we need to treat you," Zoro went to get a first aid kit from the kitchen.  
"Why didn't you tell me that the reason you fought with Kenji was because of me! Why didn't you just say he said shit about me and you defended me?! That he had asked you to fuck me and had offered you women! Why didn't you just tell me? "  
Zoro came out of the kitchen. "You saw Kenji?"  
"I bumped into him tonight and he was fucking fully prepared to fucking rape me that shitty bastard!"  
"He did this to you? He touched you?!"  
Zoro didn't need an answer, he dumped the first aid kid and rushed to the door.  
"Zoro! Where are you going?"  
"To beat him up again! What do you think?!"

"He didn't rape me, I didn't give him the chance Zoro! I've already beaten the shit out of him that he can't move but I'm here now for you Zoro!"

Zoro closed the door and turned to Sanji, it hurt him to see Sanji hurt. He should have protected Sanji.  
"Say you still love me Zoro…"  
Zoro once against didn't answer.  
"Why? Why did you break up with me?"  
"Because you didn't love me Sanji!"

Sanji froze. Zoro thought he didn't love him. He just stared at him, shocked.  
"Not once did you said "I love you". I thought I could live without those words, but you never showed it, not once Sanji. We had sex, we kissed, we lived together, but did you really love me? You never said you did, nor showed it, when I asked you if you would defend me you said you wouldn't. It hurt me Sanji. Sometimes, I thought you actually hated me with all the fights we had, it was killing me.  
That's why I broke up with you, so we could both be happy, but it doesn't matter because I'm not happy, I was so in love with you but obviously I was alone in those thoughts."

Sanji remained silent. Zoro was right, not once had he actually said those three words. He knew he did, he was so madly in "L" with him, but to say those words was too embarrassing to Sanji. He couldn't say it but if he didn't say it he couldn't get Zoro back.  
"If you did love me Sanji, then say you still love me…"

Sanji stayed silent. Zoro sighed. "Look it doesn't matter, we're not together, so right now I need to clean you up, so just sit down." He moved back to where he dumped the first aid kit, opening it and taking out disinfectant wipes.  
"Hm..there's no bandages..."  
Sanji moved to sit down until he heard a voice,  
"S-sorry to interrupt, I found some bandages for Sanji-san…" Spoke a timid woman.  
Sanji shook his head, "You…you were on a date? No, no, of course, we're not together, you can date…I've troubled you enough… I'll go…" He moved to the door and left as quickly as he could.  
"Sanji-san you misunderstand!" But the woman's sentence was wasted, Sanji had already gone. Zoro tried to bring Sanji back, but he lost him. He walked back in the apartment and sighed.  
"It's okay Tashigi…"  
"But Zoro, he misunderstood because of me!"  
"It's fine, he's over me anyway..."  
Tashigi laughed, "You are both perfect for each other..."  
Zoro looked confused "Forget about it, now what were you saying happened between you and Smoker?"  
"No, lets talk about you and Sanji-san..."

Sanji had gone as far as he could from Zoro and the apartment, but he didn't stop, he continued to run, not matter how much it hurt. The skies grew dark and rain began to fall. Sanji should be pleased, he now knew the reason why they broke up and it was all because of him and his pride. He made Zoro insecure and it had hurt him. Sanji had no right to say he was hurt compared to Zoro who had been suffering longer than he. He should also be pleased because Zoro was moving on, just like Sanji was. Who was he kidding? He wasn't moving on, he couldn't. A few days ago, Sanji had said he would be a new person and yet here he was again, crying for Zoro. He had failed in love and he had failed in his own promise to himself.

He got himself home in the rain, completely drenched by the time he got home and into his room. At some point in his way home, he had started crying, it hadn't been noticeable due to the rain but now the tears were visible and still flowed down his face. He sat in his bed in his wet clothes and laid himself down, hugging himself.  
He was giving up, he was tired and exhausted.

He just wanted everything to be over.

* * *

**Poor Sanji...**


	6. Scare us to death

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**Chapter six: Scare us to death  
**

* * *

The clock in the living room chimed midnight. Zeff sat up in bed, he thought he had heard Sanji come home a few moment's ago, but it seemed too early for a youngster to come home when out drinking. When he was young he partied until dawn.  
So, Zeff thought he would go check on the boy, to see if he was alright, just a quick peek and he would go back to bed. He left his room and headed towards Sanji's, the door was open, which was quite unusual since Sanji always closed it when he was in his room, or when he left his room. Zeff walked up to the door to peek in and walk away but instead he froze.

"Little eggplant…?" He called out to Sanji.  
Sanji didn't reply, he just laid there shivering as he hugged himself.  
Zeff automatically moved to him quickly.  
"Little eggplant, sit up, sit up now. What are you thinking trying to sleep in wet clothes?! Is that blood?! What happened to you?" Sanji sat up, still shivering, he looked at Zeff blankly.  
"I'm so tired…" Sanji mumbled  
"You can sleep in a minute, you need to get in the shower and warm up, if you don't you will get hypothermia…"  
Sanji shook his head, "I can't be bothered…" As Sanji looked at him, Zeff didn't like how lifeless his eyes seemed.  
"Get up now!"  
The blonde looked at him and slowly got up, dragging himself to the shower. Zeff listened closely to the door just in case something happened to him whilst he was in there. He sighed, he was quite relieved, but he was also worried about how his son had gotten like that. What had happened?

Sanji came out of the bathroom in his towel. He dragged himself to his draws and dressed in some pyjamas. His hair was still dripping as he sat back on the bed.  
Zeff took the towel and dried his hair. He hadn't done this sort of thing since Sanji was a child, he could remember those times as if it was yesterday. Having to fight Sanji just to dry his hair, he had been such an energetic child.  
"Okay, let's go get you bandaged now."  
Sanji nodded and followed Zeff into the kitchen where the first aid kit was. Zeff opened a draw and took out disinfectant, cloths and bandages.

"How did you get cuts like these, some are pretty deep, little eggplant…?"  
"I was attacked in the club…" Sanji mumbled.  
"Who attacked you?"  
"Zoro thought I didn't love him…I broke his heart…now he has someone else…"  
"Sanji, I need to know who attacked you?"  
"It's okay, I won…"

Zeff smiled slightly, he should have known Sanji had fought back and won, he had taught him himself after all. He shouldn't have doubted him, but the way he looked right now would worry even the heartless of people into thinking he lost.  
He left Sanji for a moment to change his bed. He couldn't allow Sanji to sleep in his now soaked bed. Once he had changed it, he guided Sanji back to his room and helped him into bed. He didn't immediately leave Sanji, he sat on his bed and watched him for a bit, listening to the boys breathing until it evened out into a calm rhythm.  
He was now asleep but it still didn't calm his nerves, he was worried for the boy and yet he felt so helpless to help his son…

When Sanji woke the next morning, he stayed in bed for a while, staring at the wall. He remembered last night's events, and how he had troubled Zeff. He was so tired, he didn't want to get up but he knew he needed to; he needed to continue with his life instead of wasting it away.  
So, he dragged himself out of bed, and got dressed as usual. He looked at himself in the mirror, a force of habit to check himself, his blue eyes, looked dim and lifeless; his skin was pale as snow. He had looked better on better days.  
When Sanji came down and into the kitchen, Zeff immediately walked up to him and told him it was okay for him to have a day off, but Sanji disagreed and said he wanted to work. He wanted to get his mind off of things, to keep himself busy.

Zeff didn't leave the kitchen to do paperwork; he stayed in and watched everyone, helping with the food. Since Sanji didn't need to be in charge, he took it upon himself to help order the food and deliver it to the customers table. Which was of course a smart choice as it was one of those days when the restaurant was very busy. It was so busy that he had hardly a break to catch his breath as he was on the move every second. As he walked quickly to the kitchen he gradually slowed down his pace to a halt. Sanji grabbed his head, he felt dizzy and hot, the room seemed to spin and grow darker in the corners of his eyes. He blinked trying to see but his vision was blurring.  
A women screamed…

Sanji had collapsed.

Zeff rushed out from the kitchen to see what that scream was about, but he saw Sanji was on the floor, he rushed towards him as did the other waiters. Zeff didn't know when he had last felt so scared before. Did Sanji collapse because of last night? Had it been a lot worse than he had thought? Maybe he should have just phoned for the ambulance last night; after all he didn't know how long Sanji had been in that state for.  
"Eggplant! Wake up, come on, Wakeup! Are you trying to scare me to death?!"  
"Sanji! Sanji!"  
"Phone an ambulance!"

Zoro's phoned buzzed in his pocket as he watched his students practice their sword skills with each other.  
He looked at his phone. It was luffy.

"Luffy, I'm at work right now what's wrong?"

_"Zoro! It's Sanji, he's in the hospital!"_

Zoro's heart stopped. "What?"

_"He collapsed, Nami and I just finished visiting him, he's not woken up yet, but I thought you would want to know about it…"_

"What happened to him Luffy!?"

_"Got to go, see you later!"_

Luffy hanged up on Zoro. The green haired man put away his phone and rushed to his co-worker.  
"Hey, there's been an emergency and my…friend is in hospital, I need you to cover for me while. I'll be back soon. I just want to check he's okay…"  
Zoro's co-worker nodded. "Take your time, I hope your friend is okay"  
Zoro nodded before heading out to his car and to the hospital._  
_  
As he drove, Zoro couldn't care less how fast he was or if he drove through red lights. He couldn't care about the horns being beeped at him or the shouts and swears he got from other drivers for his erratic driving. All that cared to him right now was Sanji.

He eventually arrived at the hospital, a few wrong turns here and there, but he made it in one piece. He ran to the doors and to the desk.  
"Do you know what room Sanji is? Sanji Black-Leg?!"  
The Nurse typed on the computer. "Mr. Black leg is in the East-wing, second floor room 607."  
"Thanks" Zoro gruffly said running away."  
"Sir, that's the west-wing!" the nurse called after him.  
Zoro ran back past the nurse nodding in appreciation as he headed to the correct direction.

He ran upstairs, two steps at the time; his mind was racing through the many thoughts and possibilities that could have landed Sanji in hospital. Each one was life-threatening. He couldn't lose Sanji; he didn't want to lose Sanji.  
604  
605  
606  
607  
He thrust the door opened, breathily heavily; he came face to face with another Nurse who was checking up on Sanji.  
He looked away from the nurse and to Sanji who was asleep in bed. Flowers were beside his bed-side table.  
"Is…is he okay? What's wrong with him?"  
The nurse smiled, she knew he was clearly worried about the man.  
"He's fine. It seems he's not been eating or drinking properly recently and is quite malnourished, we've given him a drip to supply his body with the loss of nutrients. He's also running a high fever at the moment and we will be watching to see if it get's better or worse."  
Zoro sighed in relief.  
The nurse smiled again and bowed to Zoro before leaving the room and closing the door.  
"You're a shitty cook, and you can't even feed yourself properly…" Zoro said as he  
sat down beside Sanji's bed, he looked at him. Sanji looked peaceful in his sleep, all covered in bandages. He could see how skinny the blonde had gotten, but to the point he collapsed because of it?  
"Scaring people to death...you're doing that alot recently.."

Zoro leaned in close to Sanji, brushing his hair out of his face, he chuckled slightly at Sanji's eyebrows. They never ceased to amuse him.  
"Twirly brows…"  
_'Say you still love me…' _Zoro could hear Sanji's voice in his head.  
He leaned closer to Sanji's face, letting his lips gently touch his.  
"I still love you…" Zoro whispered.

* * *

**Stealing a kiss from your ex, Zoro? Naughty Naughty!  
**


	7. Angel in white

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

IMPORTANT: REPLY TO REVIEWS!

**Naliams: Thank you for the review! :) I have done more since I have managed to do one chapter per day, chapter 6 having been todays one, BUT since you were the first review I've done an extra one for today! So here it is!  
**

**Mine turtle: Thank you for the review as well as taking your time to post one. :)**

**In this chapter, there is a character that isn't a character of One piece and is just another made up character I have created for the purpose of the storyline so it is able to move along. This chapter isn't meant to be hated, he's meant to be kind and thoughtful but he can be hated if one wants to as he gets in the way. What do I mean? Well carry on reading...**

**Chapter seven: Angel in white  
**

* * *

_Sanji opened his eyes and saw Zoro beside him, looking down at him, he had been waiting patiently for the blonde to wake up.  
"Twirly brows…you're awake…I was so worried about you…"  
"Marimo…" Sanji whispered as he sat up.  
"I still love you…" Zoro said as he leaned in to kiss the blonde.  
As Zoro pulled away, Sanji whispered to him. "I love you too…"_

"Zoro…" Sanji whispered as he woke up, he opened his eyes but saw no one. There was no Zoro waiting patiently to wake him up. He was alone in his room. It had just been a dream…He raised his hand and touched his lips, he felt a tingling sensation, but he knew there had been no kiss. Zoro probably didn't even know he was in the hospital.  
He laughed slightly about his dream. He hadn't called Zoro "Marimo" in a while, the last name he had called him was "Moss head", no difference in meaning but to Sanji it was. Marimo had been the first nickname he had ever called him in University…  
As Sanji thought more about his dream, he realised he missed Zoro's insults to him. Their fights use to start because of the insults but now he would give everything in the world just to hear it one last time.

Sanji sat up and looked around, he obviously had some visitors as there were some flowers and get well balloons, but the one thing that caught his eye was a green tinted lunchbox. He didn't feel hungry but he felt like he should at least try it.  
He grabbed the lunchbox and put it on his lap. He opened it slowly and tried it.

The door opened and a male nurse came in, it was time to check on Sanji's health. He stopped and laughed, Sanji's face was a quite a sight.  
"You're awake, and I see you've eaten some food…isn't it good?"  
"Ah, yeah and well the rice isn't cooked properly, it's too salty and there's some egg shells inside…"  
The male nurse smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that…"  
Sanji looked at him puzzled, "Why are you apologising?"  
"I made that food, well it was my lunch, but I saw your charts and well…"  
Sanji continued to look at the food. "It's okay I appreciate your good intentions." Sanji didn't know why but he doubted that the nurse had made the food…  
He looked up and stared at the nurse, the man's build and face looked familiar. He looked like Zoro…Sanji's heart skipped a beat.  
"I'm Rui, I'm studying to be a nurse. I started today and I'm assigned to you!" He smiled at Sanji.  
The blonde put the lunch box down, "I'm Sanji and well, I look forward to being your patient." Sanji wanted to both blush and yet feel disappointed, he had actually hoped for female nurse.  
"Sanji-san, is it okay if I do a few checks?"

His patient nodded at him, Rui moved over to him, sitting on the bed. He strapped a sphygmomanometer to his arm to check his blood pressure. Sanji couldn't believe how alike this guy was to Zoro, all except the hair and personality.  
"Your blood pressure is still evaluated, so you're still running a fever but the good news is that it hasn't increased." Rui smiled and continued to check Sanji, writing it all down. "Alright it's all done."

Sanji was glad to hear that, he moved to get out of bed. He might have only just woken up but he already hated being stuck in this room. He actually hated hospitals and doctors; he tried to avoid them as much as possible.  
"Woah woah! Where are you going? You need to stay in bed Sanji-san!" Rui spoke quickly trying to stop Sanji from moving.  
"I need to get out of this room"  
"But Sanji-san, you can't move too much or your temperature will rise again!" He saw Sanji was trying to take his drip off, "And you need your drip to stay connected to you!"  
Sanji sighed before staring at him. Rui gulped.

"After I've taken you around the hospital, promise me you'll go back to your room and rest…" Rui whined.  
Sanji smiled as he was pushed in a wheel chair, his drip wheeling beside him. "Sure sure."  
Rui pushed him down the hall, greeting everyone as they walked past.  
Sanji also greeted different patients, different doctors and nurses. Everyone was very polite.  
"Black-Leg san, how are you feeling?" Asked a doctor.  
"I'm feeling fantastic Mademoiselle!" Sanji spoke hearts in his eyes.  
She laughed, "Where are you headed Black-Leg San?"  
Rui spoke up, "Sanji-san wanted to get some fresh air, so I'm taking him around the hospital."  
"Wonderful idea, That would be good for him."  
Rui pushed him into different rooms; they spent at least an hour or so in each room. Sanji had met a few older patients in these rooms, playing checkers and chess with them, he was enjoying the time. Some games he didn't know, but the elder patients were willing to teach him. Rui smiled before saying good bye and taking Sanji with him.  
"Ah, old man! You cheated, I saw that card up your sleeve!" Shouted Sanji smiling.  
"Oh my young man, I think you're seeing things. You should get your eyes checked." Laughed the old man.  
"I know what I saw!" Chuckled Sanji.

The next room he went into, he laughed with some men who asked him personal questions about his private life and relationships.  
"Sanji, you must be bored in your room, I got some AV tapes if you need any" The middle aged man winked.  
Sanji laughed. "It's okay uncle!"  
Sanji of course, also talked to woman, age didn't matter he still flirted but they treated him like a child, telling him he was too thin and needed to eat more, Rui laughed and told them that was exactly what he was in for. Sanji blushed in embarrassment, he had not wanted the women to know that, but now they did, they tried to feed him.  
"Pretty lady, I really am not hungry"  
"You must be, have you not seen yourself? You're skin and bones!"

"Sanji-San, that was most of the west wing public rooms, this is now the south wing children sick bay."  
Sanji looked around at the walls as they went down the hall. It had children characters adorned on it. It was so colourful. They went past a few rooms but came to a play room, where children were running around and laughing.  
Sanji and Rui played with them. Rui was often tackled to the floor and jumped on, each child trying to hug him. Sanji laughed at the nurse's predicament, he held one child in his arms. Some children helped move Sanji around the room, since Sanji was told not to leave the wheelchair. Sanji read some story books to the children, Rui included having sat down and looking at Sanji with big eyes. Even teenagers had come out of their rooms and joined in the fun.  
"Brother Sanji! Brother Rui! Come back soon!"

Eventually they left, heading to the west wing.  
"The west wing, is so long term patients"  
Sanji met patients who had illnesses that were a long term thing to have to keep them hospitalised for most of their life. He felt sad and sorry for them, but he had a good time with them, he cheered them up with Rui and made their day brighter. It was always nice to see new faces. They even went to the next child bay for long term illnesses and played with them, just as much as the pervious children sick bay.

The left and walked to the eye unit then the physiotherapy unit. Talking to the patients; giving them their support and cheering them on. Rui even walked him through the baby room, where Sanji smiled gently as all the newborns.  
"Awww, Sanji-san! They're sooo cute!"  
Sanji laughed at Rui.

Rui walked Sanji through the gardens and around before taking him up to the roof, where he could see the beautiful view of the city and the sunset.

"Woow! So beautiful!" Rui shouted. Sanji chuckled, Rui was like a child.  
"It is, I didn't realise it was getting late…"  
"Well, today has been a busy day"  
"You don't say smart arse" Sanji said playfully.  
"Eh…names aren't nice curly brow" Rui smiled playfully too.

Sanji's face faltered. That name was so similar to what Zoro use to call him.  
"So what do you do for a living?" Rui asked pulling Sanji out of his thoughts.  
"I'm a cook at the Baratie."  
"Oh damn, you're a cook? And you ate my cooking? Damn I'm ashamed!"  
"So, why did you choose to be a nurse?" Sanji asked.  
"I wanted to be like an angel in white. I wanted to help and take care of people. You see, I've admired nurses since I was a little boy that it soon became my dream to be one of them, and now I am with a great first patient!"

Sanji and Rui continued talking for the rest of the evening before Rui took him back to his room to rest. They had talked about many things in both their lives. Rui told him about his family, his little brothers and sisters and how he had travelled alone to the city for the best University of Medicine. He told him about his fears about not being able to make it but how he was so relieved that those fears had not come true.

Sanji had also told him about his life, Baratie, his family, Zeff. How he hadn't eaten the past week because he just wasn't hungry but it was probably due his breakup with his lover. He didn't mention who or gender but had mentioned that he was dumped and that he still loved them. He told him how he broke their heart because he never said those three special words.

Sanji lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Rui had been nice, whether he was faking it like Kenji did or whether it was because he felt like it was his duty to as his nurse or because he was generally nice, Sanji didn't care. It had been nice to talk to Rui, and have him guide him around the hospital to meet lots of people; he had enjoyed every moment of it and had laughed so much that he couldn't remember the last time he had laughed like that. Rui was an amazing guy.  
Sanji began to remember the day, watching Rui taking care of everyone else and being so playful, listening to him talk. How he smiled, how he laughed and how he looked. He looked just like Zoro.  
Sanji felt his heart beat faster…

* * *

**Oh angel in white...reminding him of Zoro when he's heart broken and vurnable...Sanji don't fall for him D:  
Did Rui really make that lunchbox? But would Rui lie?  
**


	8. The broken winged, golden angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

I want to thank the recent people who have favourited and/or following this story. 6 days in a row since this story started with already 8 chapters. All thanks to you all, I wouldn't been able to stick to at least one or more chapters per day unless I knew there was people reading. So thank you.  


**This chapter is actually a Continuation of "Angel in white", this chapter isn't the same name but as you can see it is connected. I didn't want to give it the same name because it, in its self, is a whole new chapter but its still focusing on a story with Rui. Yeh, Rui stays for a bit longer. Again for the storyline. If people hate it, I'm sorry but it's how life goes, things happen that we can't control. I for one can't control what Rui does.  
**

**Chapter eight: The Broken winged, golden angel.  
**

* * *

"Sanji-san!"

"Sanji-san!"

Sanji stirred at the sound of his name. He woke up to see Rui opening the curtains, letting the bright rays of the sun hit his face. Sanji was use to waking up early in morning for work but today he felt quite sleepy, it was probably due to the fever he still had. He wanted to go back to sleep and rest more, he was contemplating on kicking Rui out of his room.  
"It's time to wake up Sanji-san!"  
The blonde covered his eyes and groaned to show Rui that he was awake. After thinking about it, he decided not to kick him out; he didn't want to hurt him. He had hurt enough people in his life recently; he wasn't going to hurt the very people who were helping him get better right now. That would just make him feel low and possibly pathetic again.

Rui laughed at the blond's sleepy act, it was so cute. To Rui, Sanji was a good guy, yeah he had only known him for a day but that day had been long enough, after all they had learnt quite a lot about each other in just a few hours. Sanji was like an angel, blond and bright, and this angel had been hurt. Hurt so much that the angel hurt himself and made himself flightless for the one he loved. It was his duty, as a nurse, a friend to bring Sanji back to his feet, which healthy food and positive energy.  
"I made you another lunchbox, Sanji-san!" He smiled happily to the blonde as he put the lunch box down on top of yesterdays.  
"Thank you Rui…" Sanji mumbled as he sat up, looking at the lunch box, he looked at the green tinted one. Shouldn't Rui have taken that one?

"I have good news for you Sanji! A doctor came to see you earlier this morning and he checked you out, he said we can take you off the drip and you put you back on solid food! But we have to watch you and make sure you're actually eating. We don't want you hiding the food and saying you've eaten it"  
Rui pointed at Sanji sternly before taking the drip out gently.  
Placing a cotton just above the needle and using his other hand to pull it out, as he pulled it out he moved the cotton on to it to stop the wound from bleeding.  
"Just hold it there for a moment. Now, I know you might not be hungry but I'm going to get you some breakfast."  
Sanji shook his head. "Rui, I'm really not hungry at the moment. Can I just eat later?"  
Rui pouted at Sanji. "You need to eat…" he whined._  
_Sanji sighed having lost to Rui. The guy had resorted to pouting, how could he deny that look. "Okay."  
"Good!" Rui happily went on his way, skipping out the door as if it was normal thing to do in the hospital.

A few moments later after Rui left, a knock sounded on Sanji's door, he looked up and to the door to see who it was. It was a young boy who was playing dress up as a Doctor, Sanji found it a little amusing. Was it a child from the sick bay yesterday? He couldn't recognise him though…  
"How may I help?" Sanji asked the little boy, smiling as he said it.  
"Hello, My name is Chopper and I am a new doctor here as of today." The brown haired boy smiled politely back, stepping into the room and closer to Sanji. Chopper took a seat.  
Sanji chuckled at what he thought was a joke. It had to be a joke, how was it possible that a child could become a doctor.  
"Cute, so kid, how old are you?"  
"I'm fifth-teen and I am serious," Chopper continued to explain.  
"I skipped a couple of grades. Do-don't get me wrong, I did go to school I just managed to learn really fast and do my exams, eventually I was sent to a higher grade that they thought would suit my needs better. It continued like that and now I'm training to be a doctor." Chopper smiled at the end of his sentence, hoping it had convinced Sanji that he was completely serious.

Sanji couldn't believe his ears right now, was the kid completely serious or was he messing with his head right now. He glanced at his tag, it had his photo, his name, age and everything else that seemed correct to have as a doctor. So, this kid had skipped a couple of grades to the point he was in university at the age of 15? What was his IQ then? Two hundred points? He was three years early for university…  
"How did you learn so quickly?" Sanji asked curiously  
"I have a photographic memory, I can look at a page for a second and I'll know all the information on it."  
"Damn you're smart. I wish I had that skill"  
"Sh-shut up!" Chopper blushed.  
"Chopper-chan?" Rui said as he walked in the room with a trolley of cereal.  
Chopper turned to Rui.  
"Rui-nii!"  
Rui looked confused as he blinked at Chopper. "What are you doing here Chopper?"  
"I'm a doctor here now, and I've been asked to talk to this patient to discuss a few things"  
Rui nodded understanding what the questions could be. "Just, let me give him his breakfast and I shall leave you two."

Rui quickly asked Sanji what cereal he had wanted, Sanji glanced at each cereal and picked what he thought should be the nicest. Rui poured the chosen cereal into a bowl with a little bit of milk, placing a spoon within it and handed the bowl to Sanji before excusing himself. Making sure the door was closed properly so no one could other hear their conversation.

"Is it okay if I call you Sanji-nii?"  
Sanji nodded as he ate his breakfast, the cereal was bland but he had to admit it was healthy. What did Chopper want to talk to him about?  
"Everything that will be discussed in this room will be highly confidential and will not leave this room unless I think your life in danger. You do have your human rights Sanji-nii but I do also have my rights to protect you, so if there is something I think will endanger you, the authorities must know for your protection."  
Sanji continued to eat, listening to Choppers every word and nodding to show he had heard him and had understood.  
"Now, I have been told to ask you a few questions. They thought it might be more comfortable for you to talk to someone younger. Sanji-nii, I need you to tell me why you had not eaten for a few days…"  
Chopper paused as Sanji put down his empty bowl. Chopper noted that he had eaten it all.  
"Is there anything in your life that could have made you want to stop eating? I can help you solve your problems. Is it a financial situation? Has there been any recent deaths in your family or a friend? Are you being bullied online or if you are still in education, are you being bullied there? Have you been fired recently or is work becoming stressful? Are you living well?"  
Sanji stopped Chopper from his list. "No no, I'm living with my family and I work with my family. Living and money is no big problem. My life is fine. I've just not been hungry…" He wanted this conversation to end, how many times did he have to tell people that he was fine.  
"Okay, is there anything that has put you into emotional stress or…" Chopper glanced to the bandages covering Sanji "physical abuse? Maybe from a lover? An ex-lover or a parent?"  
Sanji couldn't believe what he had just heard, he stopped Chopper once again. "Woah, wait, you're not seriously accusing my _father_ of abusing me? Zeff is a great person who has cared for me since I was a child. He has protected me no matter what trouble I caused him, even when I was sleeping drenched in water and covered in blood he cared for me, so don't dare say he did this"  
'Oh shitty hell…' Sanji thought…He had just opened his mouth.  
"That explains your fever. You do know you could have gotten hypothermia if your father had not found you. Would you explain the cuts?"  
Sanji swore at himself mentally, this little brat had got him. Well, I guess talking about it wouldn't hurt, but since chopper was still young, he was going to dial it down a bit.  
"I…I had a fight in a nightclub…this guy was interested me, far too interested for my liking and it got a little rough."  
Chopper nodded. "Okay, I'm going to guess that the reason why you tried to sleep drenched is connected with why you haven't eaten."  
"My lover…dumped me, I moved out as soon as I could and…well…I saw them with another person…"  
Chopper smiled, glad that Sanji had finally opened up. His situation didn't seem bad to Chopper, it wasn't something that would have to make Sanji attend a therapist he just needed someone to talk to, to help him get through the situation.  
"Well, I can't do a lot about that but I can be here to help you emotionally and listen to you, as your doctor. I can, if you allow me, have myself registered as your gp."  
Sanji chuckled, why not? He didn't have anything against the kid and it was pretty nice to talk to him. "Sure"  
"Do you have anyone to talk to apart from me?"  
"I have friends and family" Sanji answered straight away.  
"Did you actually talk to them about your feelings recently?"  
Sanji hesitated, he did once but since then he had not. Chopper took his silence as a no.  
"Sanji-nii, you need to reach out to others too…"  
Sanji didn't know what to say, the kid was right. He settled with just a nod.  
"Well Sanji-nii, if you eat all your food today and your fevers died down, you'll be able to go home first thing tomorrow."  
"Couldn't I go home now?"  
"No, we need to watch that you eat and will need to see you often to check you are still eating, just until we are sure your health is fine."  
Sanji couldn't argue, they had every right to be worried for his heath, compared to a few days ago, he felt much better now and probably looked it.

They continued talking about it for a few hours, letting Sanji release his thoughts and confine in Chopper. Chopper nodded and listened, something Sanji really needed right now and he had actually meant it, that he would be there for the blond. He might be young, but he was quite mature. Once Sanji was content and not feeling alone Chopper said his good byes and left the room. Rui was back and bouncing, ready to cheer up Sanji who had not noticed him yet. Sanji had a sad face as he looked out of the window, watching the clouds go past. He looked so beautiful, a broken winged angel that just needed healing to fly again.  
"I miss him…" Sanji whispered.  
Rui's eyes widened he stepped back slowly out of the room. Before bouncing back into the room, louder so Sanji to hear. He pretended like he hadn't over heard Sanji a moment ago.  
"I'm back~" Rui sang.  
Sanji turned to Rui smiling, "It's lunch time Sanji-san!"  
he grabbed his lunch box and started eating, it was sweeter and nicer than yesterdays lunchbox, it wasn't perfect but it edible and nice in a way.  
"I'll be able to leave tomorrow" Sanji said in between bites.  
"Sanji-san…I know my food isn't great and you're a cook, would you teach me sometime? Since you'll no longer be a patient?"  
Sanji nodded. "Yeah, just stop by the Baratie sometime, it's just a few blocks away or so…"  
Rui smiled, not his childish smile, not his playful smile but a handsome smile that made Sanji's heart skip a beat.  
"It's a date"  
Sanji looked shock, did he mean it?  
"I like you Sanji-san"  
Sanji stared into Rui's eyes, was he even serious? He looked like he was serious. Sanji didn't know what do say, especially not to Rui, Rui who reminded him of Zoro so much. Sanji blushed, his face and ears going bright red.  
No one other than Zoro had confessed to him.  
Rui smiled as if knowing what Sanji was thinking.  
"I'm serious Sanji-san, I really like you…"  
Rui wanted to help Sanji, help him get other the guy he was missing, he wanted to be the reason why this angel could fly again.

This angel in white wanted the broken winged, golden angel.

* * *

**Woah, Rui! Quick to ask him out o.O  
The white angel and golden angel...can it be?  
**

**I just wanted to clear up something. I don't know how other hospitals are like in other countries, but in England they do give food to their patients who are staying for longer than a day or have been a nil-by-mouth for a couple of days until you leave. They won't stop you from eating outside food either, the lunchbox Sanji had was only a spoonful, he didn't eat anymore than that so that doesn't really count as "eating".**


	9. Guardian angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**I'm sorry to say this but I might take a break soon. Probably a day or two off from uploading any chapters**

**IMPORTANT: REPLY TO REVIEWS**

**kichirivz9:** Thank you for the review :) I hope Sanji gains courage too :( It's not been easy for him...  
Haha, I wonder that too, but I don't mind so much, just knowing people are favouriting and following allows me to know people like this  
story. But Reviews are wonderful too, so I'm very happy for your review it made my day :D

**Guest:** Thank you for the review! :) I'm so glad you love this story! :D But I feel so bad now, I wrote this chapter before your review and this is 3/3 of "Angel in white". Meaning goodbye to Rui, the new guy (His contract ran out). I didn't expect anyone to actually like him but I'm so happy you liked him and now that I know that he isn't fully hated, I will try and bring him back even if it means dragging and begging him ;) You're review also made my day because I was so sure people would hate him, but I'm glad he isnt.

**Its the 3/3 chapter continuation of "Angel in white". I think you can all guess now what's going to happen. If you want to have a go and guess before reading this chapter, tell me how you think happens with Rui! Review or PM, though PM I might not reply, I do read  
**

**Chapter nine: Guardian Angel  
**

* * *

Sanji looked around the white room that he had spent two days in, being cared for and treated for malnutrition and a high fever. He was better now, with the help of Rui and Chopper. He had eaten all his meals yesterday and had a lower temperature than before. After talking to Chopper and having him understand why he hadn't eaten was because of the emotional stress of being dumped, he was allowed to go providing he was checked up on occasionally.

Although he hated hospitals and tried to avoid them at all costs, his stay had been actually fun. If he could, he wouldn't mind repeating the two days again. Rui had made his stay fun and enjoyable, having him meet other patients instead of sitting in bed in misery. The fact he had fun, was probably the reason he had gotten well quicker. After all, laughter is always the best medicine.

Sanji shuffled around his room to a bag in the corner, he hadn't noticed it before until it had been pointed out by Rui. He squatted down and searched inside the bag. It was some clothes for him to wear. Zeff must have brought it on the first day as soon as he could before trying to get the restaurant back in order from the disturbance he had caused. Sanji grimaced, he was quite sorry to cause them and the customer's trouble.  
He took out the clothes and looked at the blue shirt, black trousers and shoes. He continued to dig through the bag, but there wasn't anything left in there apart from his cigarettes. He placed them into his pockets.

Sanji sighed, he didn't have his tie or jacket. He knew he wouldn't feel complete with out them but he dressed anyway.  
A knock sounded on the door as he finished the last button on his blue shirt.  
"Come in!" Sanji called as he bent down to place his previous clothes into the empty bag.  
"Sanji-san!"  
Sanji stood up and turned to the voice.  
"Rui? You're not in your uniform?" Sanji questioned.  
Rui shook his head, walking to the bed; he smoothed out the sheets and continued to talk.  
"Since I was assigned to you, and now you're leaving, I get a day off before I'm assigned to someone else," Rui smiled sadly, "but I'm glad you were my first patient…"  
Sanji smiled, picking up the bag from the floor. He stared at Rui, thinking about the confession.  
He would have rejected him flat out, after all, Sanji was really a ladies man, he wasn't into guys…unless it was Zoro…and since Rui looked like Zoro, he had slightly hesitated.  
"I'm glad I had you for a nurse." Sanji mumbled politely bowing as if to say goodbye to Rui before picking up the green tinted lunchbox and going for the door.  
"Uh, Sanji-San! Um, since I had a day off today…I kind of was hoping for that date today…" Rui said as he looked to the side scratching his face in embarrassment. He didn't really know when he would get another day off since he needed to study hard. Sanji turned back to him blinking.  
"Uh…Sure…I mean…why not?"  
Rui bounced happily to Sanji, he giggled as he wrapped his arm around Sanji.  
"I'm so happy!" Rui declared.

Sanji and Rui walked down the street, close to the Baratie, Rui's arm still around Sanji. Rui liked his arm around him, he felt like he was protecting Sanji, although Sanji felt uncomfortable about it, he had never had someone wrap their arm around him in public, but he couldn't stop feeling happy, it was something Zoro had never done to him. It was new. It was…nice?  
Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Rui noticed it; he never took Sanji as a smoker.  
"6 minutes"  
Sanji blinked. "Huh?"  
"6 minutes less that I get to spend with you if you continue to smoke."  
Sanji laughed, that was cute of Rui to say that but he wasn't going to stop smoking anytime soon.  
He led Rui straight into the Baratie.

"Welcome home Sanji!" Everyone called, including the customers. Zeff must have asked them to cooperate.  
Poppers popped; Party horns blown and balloons were flying towards the ceiling.  
The workers of the Baratie, Zeff, Ussop, Nami Luffy and Zoro were all standing in front of him, staring at Rui. They were shocked to see a new face, a face they didn't recognise. Just who in the world was this man with his arm around Sanji?

Sanji looked at everyone, before locking eyes with green ones. He shoved Rui's arm off of him with his shoulder unnoticeably to other apart from Rui who now felt hurt by Sanji's sudden rejection, he looked at him, reading Sanji's face before slowly following his gaze towards a green haired man. Rui glared, his anger beginning to boil at the man.  
"Thank you…" Sanji whispered. He was grateful; he was starting to think no one had cared, but to see them all here to welcome him home showed him that he was wrong. He was also surprised that someone had invited Zoro along. Zoro must have only found out today but cared enough to come.

The workers all hugged Sanji, laughing and hugging him before being told of by Zeff for neglecting their duties for too long. Zeff wanted to question Sanji about this new face pretty boy, but he thought he would leave Sanji for a bit after all, he's only just got home and interrogation would be the last thing the boy wanted. The customers carried on with their meal, as Ussop, Nami, Luffy and Zoro led Sanji and his friend to their seats.  
"Luffy, Nami, Ussop, Zoro, this is Rui. He was my nurse whilst I was in hospital. Rui this is Luffy, Nami, Ussop and Zoro."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you" Rui said bowing slightly in his seat, not really remembering their names.  
'Staw hat-san, Pretty-chan, long nose-san and Green boy' Rui thought, mentally pointing at each one.  
"So, why is your nurse here?" Ussop asked.  
"We're on a date…" Rui said without hesitating, his eyes glaring at Zoro who calmly stared back.  
Luffy glanced at Zoro. Zoro might not show it, but Luffy knew Zoro was hurt, angry and jealous right now. Luffy hits the nail on the head. Zoro was pissed. He wanted to know who this bastard was, walking into a restaurant with his arms around Sanji as if he was his, and he had dared to glare at Zoro. Zoro looked at Sanji and noticed the box in his hands.  
"Ah, you got my lunchbox!"  
Sanji glanced at Rui who suddenly looked guilty. Sanji suddenly felt angry, this was Zoros lunchbox. This is what he had on the first day he was in hospital. Explains the fact it was disgusting but, Sanji had thought Zoro didn't know. He had doubted Zoro caring for him.  
"Yeah I did. I'll clean it first before I give it back to you."  
Zoro nodded.  
Silence surrounded them for a moment or so until Nami spoke up, "So what are you guys doing for your date?" It was a sensitive topic for Zoro but at the moment he looked quite calm. They had all discussed it with Zoro whilst Sanji was in hospital, they knew Zoro still loved Sanji, he just had his doubts, and until Sanji cleared Zoro's doubts, Zoro didn't want Sanji to know he still loved him.  
"I promised him I would teach him how to cook"  
"Doesn't sound like a date." Zoro commented at Sanji, he felt relieved that it wasn't something like shopping but at the same time he was worried that it was somewhere just those two alone.  
"What would you know?" Rui asked. Sanji hadn't seen Rui like that, he looked angry. Not as calm and happy as he had been seconds before entering the Baratie, but right now, it should be Sanji who was angry, he couldn't believe that Rui had lied to him.  
He anger was getting to a boiling point that he didn't think he could contain it anymore.  
"We should get started. Thank you guys for coming, it's been great to see you. We should go out sometime." Sanji smiled happily before guiding Rui away.

When Sanji and Rui were out of ear shot, everyone looked at Zoro.  
"You know…he kind of looks like you Zoro…" Nami said thoughtfully, trying to tease him.  
"Shut it witch!" Zoro snapped, clearly not in the mood.  
"Looks like he doesn't love you after all" Nami sighed  
"I said shut it witch!"  
"Wait, the fact he looks like you is a good thing…" Ussop butted in.  
"How?" Everyone asked their pointed nose friend.  
"Sanji must only be attracted to that guys look because he looks like Zoro, thus he does like you!"  
Zoro thought about it in his head, his doubts on Sanji slowly fading away.

"You lied to me!?" Sanji shouted, walking up the steps quickly. Rui chased after, behind Sanji. Sanji was angry beyond words, when he thought his friends hadn't care for him, especially Zoro, it had pissed him off, he had doubted his own friends and now it was pissing him off ten times worse than before. Zoro this whole time knew he was in the hospital and had taken measures to comfort him and yet have it been stolen from him.  
"I'm sorry Sanji-san! Its just…when I saw you eating it, you looked sad and I thought if I said I made it, it would get your mind off of whatever you where thinking about…"  
Sanji walked into his living room and straight to the kitchen. Rui was just steps behind.  
"I'm sorry I lied. I just…it was a spur of the moment thing"  
Sanji sighed, "Have you lied about any thing else?"  
Rui shook his head. "No no! I never usually lie Sanji-san!"

Sanji believed him and then forgave him after he gave him a round house kick to the stomach; winding him.  
"I see you're strong…" Rui winced as he nursed his stomach. He vowed to himself never to lie to Sanji again, for fear of being murdered by the man. He might look like an angel, but he had the temper of a demon.  
"Now, what are we cooking?" Sanji asked calmed after harming the man.  
"A Pretty cake!" Rui said with a childish voice, feeling thankful they were focusing on something else now.  
Sanji laughed, Rui air around him made it so hard to hate him, "So hyper, how old are you?"  
"I'm 24" Rui smiled innocently, as if telling Sanji for the second time.  
Sanji looked at Rui like a deer caught in headlights. When he had asked that question he didn't expect an older number than 21. He didn't really think the man was older than he was really.  
"You're old?"  
"Hey, hey, now…I am not old, I'm still young. Only a few years older than you." Rui whined as he faked a face that looked like he was insulted. Sanji chuckled, a few years still meant Rui was way older than him, he began to get a few items out of the cupboards as well as ordering Rui to get things.  
"Anyway, I'll show you how to make a basic sponge cake. Get the butter from the fridge and the caster sugar in the top right hand cupboard."  
Rui did as he was told as fast as he could, placing the ingredients beside Sanji. Sanji took the ingredients and put them into the bowl he had taken out. He began to mix them together with a wooden spoon.  
"You need to mix them until it's light and fluffy. Now we need 2 eggs, and some milk."  
Rui, once again, did as he was told, but instead he put them into the bowl and began to stir. Sanji watched watching how he stirred.  
"Stir it faster but smoother, don't let any fly out of the bowl!"  
"Can't we just use a proper mixer?" Rui whined once again.  
Sanji took the bowl from Rui and just finished stirring it.  
"No...a hand made cake will be filled with your love and when your customers eat it they will taste the love and hard work you put into your cake."  
"Now we need the flour in the top left hand cupboard"  
Rui reached into the cupboard and poured the flour into a sieve and sieved it into the bowl so Sanji could stir it.  
Rai watched Sanji, he was so elegant and beautiful, he could watch him all day just baking food, it was mesmerising. Sanji made it look like magic.

Rui's face faltered remembering Sanji's gaze at Zoro before, down in the Baratie.  
"You love him…don't you?"  
Sanji stopped pouring the mix into two separate pans.  
"What?"  
"I saw the way you looked at Green boy…I know that face. I know it all to well. It's a face of longing…"  
Rui smiled sadly. "I can replace him. I know he hurt you, I know he did and I will never ever do that to you!"  
"He didn't hurt me, I had hurt him. I made him so insecure to the point he couldn't bare the pain…"  
Rui reached out to Sanji and pulled him to his chest, embracing Sanji. Sanji leaned into the embrace, he felt like he fit so perfectly into Rui's arms.  
"You blame yourself, but it's really not your fault, he should have trusted you, trusted your love for him but I will never doubt you…I can make you happy…let me be the one…" Rui tilted Sanji's head upwards, and slowly leaned in. Sanji began to leaned in too, slowly letting their lips grow closer.  
"Give me a chance…"  
'I should give give him a chance...Rui is a nice guy, funny, kind and so gentle. He's understand and so handsome...' Sanji thought.  
Zoro's face appeared into Sanji's mind. Rui might look like Zoro, but he wasn't Zoro, he couldn't give his love for Zoro into a look alike. It was wrong and it was unfair to Rui. He pushed himself back, Rui grip still holding on to him.

"I'm sorry Rui. I can't, you remind me of Zoro and it's pulling me in but to be honest, I'm not interested in shitty guys. Zoro is the _only_ guy I would ever be with. The _only_ one I ever _want_ to be with."  
He pushed himself away from Rui again, making Rui release his grip.  
"There's _only one_ shitty guy for me. I've only ever wanted that stupid shitty Marimo"

Rui looked heartbroken, but he smiled at Sanji anyway.  
"I could've dated you Rui, but it's not fair on you, not when I would be thinking of him…and using you because you remind me of him"  
Rui smiled, he understood, and he was glad the blonde was being honest with him.  
"We can still be friends?" Rui asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Good! If anything ever happens to you, health wise, or "Marimo" wise. Contact me. I'll be your guardian angel. I'll always be there for you, Sanji-san"

Sanji smiled, it was nice to have Rui as a friend. He continued with the cake tins, putting them in the oven, as Rui cleaned up the equipment so they could use it again for the cream cheese icing. As Rui helped make the icing, he spread some on Sanji's face as a playful banter. He didn't expect it to become a full on icing war.

Rui's chest hurt. It was tight, but he continued to smile, he continued to laugh, because as long as Sanji was happy, he was happy. He wasn't going to force Sanji to love him; he wasn't going to trick him. He was going to support Sanji in what choice he made, he had decided that yesterday. He had hoped he wouldn't be rejected but he knew that if it came down to it, he would want to be Sanji's friend.

His guardian angel.

* * *

**Poor Rui.  
Well, this is where we part from Rui.**

**Give a moment of silence to Rui, he is a character built for the purpose of a friendzone who wavered Sanji in his love but in the end lost. We must have had a feeling like that once and can aympathise with him a little. He was a happy, bouncy, hyper 24 year old with a pure heart to protect Sanji. If people hate him for trying to get Sanji or waver him then hate him or if you hated his personality. It's ok, because Rui will love you anyway.**

**Byee Rui! Hope to see a come back maybe?  
**


	10. Never noticed

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

IMPORTANT: REPLY TO REVIEWS!

**guest (Guest): "HAHAHAHAHA BYE BYE RUI!" Yes "Bye bye Rui", until next time, I decided to bring him back soon. :P  
**

**Guest: Thank you for the review :) I'm glad you like this story and I shall continue :)  
**

**allee-louise: It's good to know your name :) Thank you for the second review.  
**

**14/08/2013: Damn, this chapter took the longest I swear. I had it re-written about 3-4 times. I wanted to try and convey Zoro's feelings without having to tell the whole bloody story again because, let's be honest, that would be dragging it on.  
**

**15/08/2013: ****You see the Picture? That cover? Doodled it out in pencil and red pen. Just the stances and basic outline.**

**16/08/2013: Scanned it in and began to draw in Manga Studio EX (First time using it for colour...it's alright... :/) As I finished out lining on computer, I researched into zoro and Sanji so I could draw them better, as I said, I've never really drawn them.**

**17/08/2013: Finished colouring the background and doing a few edits. Zoros Hair. Angel doll. Which took alot of time because by then I was almost done...Finished and posted cover.**

18/08/2013: I started the beginning on the 14th, after so many rewrites. Here it is! Again, it took about another 5 rewrites and probably aint perfect but there's no such thing as perfection.

This time, this chapter is not focused on Sanji, but on Zoro instead, behind that cool figure and mixed emotions only readers have seen, how is he holding up?  


**Chapter seven: Never noticed  
**

* * *

Before he had broken up with Sanji, all he knew was a constant stabbing pain in his heart, however, when he had broken up with Sanji, the pain had finally vanished but he had felt like something was missing. Like a piece of his heart. He felt this emptiness.

Prior to the event of him breaking up with Sanji, their relationship had been like a dream come true, it had made him so overjoyed when Sanji had finally accepted him after pursuing him for three years, but after six months of dating, he had questioned it.  
He had been so blind by happiness that he didn't think that maybe he had forced his feelings on to the blonde so much that he felt like he had to be with Zoro.  
In the end, had he just pressured him?

It became a possibility when he had begun to watch the blonde and study him, he didn't mind the way they had interacted, with their fights and their insults; it was the reason why he fell in love with the shit cook from the start, it was what had made their relationship interesting.  
He loved it.  
But, it was when he said "I love you" that he noticed that Sanji would only ever hum, just to show he had heard him but he never once said it back, and this had concerned Zoro.

But Zoro convinced himself that Sanji didn't need to show it through words, but instead his actions.

That was until Zoro had had that fight with that Kenji-prick, that led into his and Sanji's argument and the realisation that Sanji had never shown his love through actions because it was always women this, women that.  
That fight with Kenji was because he had stuck up for Sanji because he loved him, and then when he had asked Sanji if he would stick up for him, Sanji said he wouldn't which had made Zoro think he didn't love him. To be honest Sanji didn't know why he had that fight but that wasn't the point…his words still hurt.

So, this is what made him re-think...  
Sanji was a ladies man, he would always be a ladies man. So, just what had he been thinking trying to make him fall for him, a guy? It was only natural he would go back to how he use to be sooner or later. If Zoro really loved him, Sanji would be happier with a woman, and he would be happy with the fact he wasn't in a fake relationship.

Maybe Zoro was hasty with the decision.  
But, what was done was done, and now Sanji was moving on.  
With that Rui-Brat.  
Rui had suddenly appeared out of no where… his arm around Sanji…and yet he could do that, after all he was now dating Sanji. They had been on a date and have been on more ever since.

He had seen them together more often ever since the first time. They had been shopping together, at the Baratie together, the movies and even taking Sanji for his checkups. It was like he was everywhere.  
The worst part was, Sanji looked so much more happier with Rui than he had ever been when he was with him.  
He was smiling and laughing more, something which had been a rarity in Zoro's eyes after all, he only ever made Sanji angry. Maybe that man, was probably better for Sanji…

Zoro frowned.

He felt so disappointed and hurt, far more than he thought he would, maybe it was because for these past few days, everyone had said "Sanji loves you, it's obvious"  
"Be patient, he'll say it, trust us" and yet now he's frolicking with another guy. He had had his hopes brought up and confidence high that Sanji would come to him, and yet it crashed down the moment he had seen Rui.

"You're not concentrating Roronoa…"  
Zoro grunted as he was thrown to the floor. Forgetting his thoughts and remembering where he was. He was still in the dojo; an hour ago he had finished his last class for that day before having his usual practice with Mihawk.  
He couldn't believe he had blanked out during it. He felt so ashamed, mixed with disappointment and hurt.  
"I could have killed you and yet you were distracted. What is on your mind?"  
Zoro sat himself up.  
"…nothing…"  
"You were frowning throughout that whole fight, a different frown than usual." Mihawk spoke as he looked at his sword.  
"Sanji has moved on with this other guy."  
"Ah, that blonde boy you use to bring? Haven't seen him in a while…"  
Mihawk titled his head to the side, a light bulb appearing in his head.  
"Is he the reason you called in sick, three days in a row last week?"  
Zoro nodded. Yes, he had waited for Sanji in the apartment for three days before he had gotten his stuff, just in case Sanji had snuck in and left, as if he didn't exist. Which is what Sanji had attempted; he just didn't think Zoro would call in sick.

"I regret being hasty, I should have talked to him"  
Mihawk had walked away from Zoro and had placed his sword back in its case.  
"At the time you had wanted to break up with him?"  
"Yeah I did"  
"And nothing would have changed your mind then?"  
"Yeah, I was set on my decision"  
"So, don't regret it as it was what you had wanted at that time"  
"I thought the outcome would be better. I thought I'd be happier…"  
"Sometimes, things don't happen to how we want it."  
Mihawk looked at the man's face, reading his expression as he continued frowning at himself.  
"What ever you're thinking now, do it. Don't hesitate or you'll wind up regretting that you didn't do it. I thought you were a man of action. Don't think but do."

Zoro stopped frowning but still continued to sit there, like he was now hesitating.  
"What happened to that green haired boy that use to run in here to tell me how closer he was in pursing that boy? What happened to that persistence and that will power and patience you had for those 3 years? Where did it all go?"  
Mihawk paused.  
"He was worth the wait then, is he worth the wait now?"  
Zoro widened his eyes. "He is, he's always been worth it…"  
"Then wait for him, remember the old saying. 'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever but if it doesn't, then it was never meant to be."  
Zoro looked at him gobsmacked.  
"You know, you amaze me sometimes…"  
Mihawk smiled proudly, taking that as a compliment.  
"Despite the shitty love quote, you've helped…thanks…"  
Mihawk frowned. "Go on, get out of here already…"

Zoro did as he was told and finally left, as he did, he saw a familiar figure standing by the front entrance, slowly turning to the sound of him opening the door.  
"Zoro-san! You're finally out!"  
Zoro frowned. "How long have you been waiting?"  
"I've been waiting here since closing time, I wanted to see how you were holding up."  
"That was an hour ago…"  
Tashigi smiled. "So how are you Zoro-San?"  
Zoro grunted. "I'm fine." He walked past her, his sword by his side.  
"What about Sanji-san?"  
Zoro remained silent for a moment.  
"I haven't seen him in a while" Zoro mumbled, wanting to just leave this conversation, he had seen him, just not spoken to him. How could he approach him when that leech was still on him?  
"I saw him recently, with this cute guy…"  
Zoro frowned once more, so even Tashigi knows about it.  
She noticed the facial expression change, it had struck a nerve in Zoro.  
"They looked cute together…"  
A vein appeared on his forehead, as he opened his car door and got in.  
"You know who he is right?"  
Zoro looked at her as she stared him down. He sighed and nodded.  
"And, I saw your fight with Mihawk earlier; I think it's been distracting you. Let's talk about it."  
He sighed once again before nodding and gesturing for her to get in.  
He hated having a cop for a friend sometimes, why couldn't she be pestering Smoker instead of him right now just so she wouldn't be nosy about his love life.

He didn't leave much of an opportunity for her because the moment she just barely got in the car, he drove off. Smirking to himself as she screamed, grabbing the door to shut it quickly.  
"You devil!" She breathed heavily, holding her heart in fright.

He continued to smirk as he sped down the road and towards his home, Tashigi directed him occasionally; he pulled up the car into the car park and reversed it into a bay smoothly.  
They both got out of the car, and Zoro locked it, walking through the entrance and up into his apartment with Tashigi right behind him.  
"Tea or coffee?" He asked her out of politeness.  
"Tea please, two sugars" Tashigi said as she let her self get comfortable, placing her things down by the door and sitting on the sofas. She looked around the room, nothing seemed moved, there was dust gathering and pictures had been put away. It was like no one had been living here, which was probably right.  
Zoro disappeared into the kitchen and made the cup of tea for her whilst grabbing himself a bottle of wine. He sat the cup down on a coaster close to her before sitting down across from her, taking a for sips of wine before he too set it down.  
"So, who is the cute guy?"  
"The "cute" guy you are referring to is called Rui. He's dating Sanji at the moment. They met when Sanji was in the hospital and he just happened to be his nurse and well, something must have happened between them for them to be obviously dating."  
Zoro sighed.  
"He's moved on with a guy that can make him happy. It's time I let him go…"  
"How do you know he's dating Sanji?"  
"They were on a date, I've seen them around, you even said you have too"  
"But have you actually heard from them that they are together? They could have just been hanging out, as friends you know…"  
"No, I didn't…"  
"You should find out"

She picked up her cup and began drinking. Of course Zoro didn't want to make the conversation to surround him, so he questioned her and her problems.  
"How are you and Smoker?"  
"I like him, but he's my boss, I decided that it's inappropriate of me to ask him out."  
"So you gave up?" Zoro asked, surprised.  
"Yes, I neither lost nor gained anything so it doesn't really affect me"  
"What could have been, you don't want to know?"

They continued to talk, before Tashigi realised it was getting late and she wanted to get home. She picked up her stuff and headed for the door about to leave. She paused.  
"Before I leave, can I ask you something?"  
"What is it?"  
"You normally have drunk at least three or four bottles by now, but you have barely touched that first one…"  
She pointed at the bottle, only a quarter missing before going into the kitchen and looking at the full cupboards, none of the bottles touched.  
"How long have they been here?" She asked.  
"Since Sanji left…" Zoro answered honestly.  
"Have you brought anymore recently"  
"No…"  
She smiled softly, "He's affected you more than you know it."

She left Zoro to his thoughts once again. Letting the door close quietly.  
She always enjoyed having the last say. Especially if it helped Zoro know himself.  
He continued to stare at the bottle. Staring at it as if it was having a staring contest with him.  
He had just been busy catching up with hours at work and with his mind occupied about Sanji that he didn't notice that he was drinking less.

He couldn't believe...that he never noticed.

* * *

**Zoro...so slow...  
**


	11. Pretty cool guy

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

Reply to reviews!  


Ayamichan34: Haha, yeh, Gotta hate the guy getting in the way of true love. Thank you for the review :)

**Chapter eight: Pretty cool guy  
**

* * *

Zoro sat in a dark secluded corner, with no food or drink. No one had noticed him sitting there and so no one had asked for his order. But that didn't matter, for this was just what he had wanted. He wasn't in there for neither food nor drink; he was in there spying on a certain blonde and he didn't need the attention right now.  
Sanji had been serving food to tables but was now currently sitting at a table talking to someone, that person looked oddly familiar. It was someone who kind of angered him; that someone was Rui. Just why was he here so early in the morning?

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see their lips and their gestures. It was a real shame he couldn't lip read.  
Sanji's lips were moving; it looked like he was asking something as Rui had shook his head, Sanji looked disappointed for a moment before saying something else. Rui looked apologetic as he spoke before smiling and making Sanji smile as well.

Shit. Now he was really curious.

He continued to watch, Rui looked apologetic again before quickly leaving the restaurant in a hurry. He travelled his eyes to look back at Sanji, his heart skipping a beat. He was looking right at him. He froze.  
Could Sanji really see him?  
Sanji turned away and headed to the kitchen door, he didn't come back out. Zoro sighed in relief, it had just been a coincidence that Sanji had looked his way, he must have been looking at something else, or thinking about something.

Zoro hadn't intended to spy on Sanji; he actually had a good reason. He had originally came into the restaurant because he was prepared to ask the blond if he was really dating that guy, just like Tashigi had suggested he should do the previous night, but then he had backed out of it at the last moment.  
He had felt scared, a feeling he had not felt in a long time. He was scared of what the answer would be. What if it was a yes? What would he do?  
So, he did what any normal person would do, he hid himself, as far as possible and out of sight as he could which, he then ended up just watching the blonde, trying to figure out a speech in his head and a few excuses if need be.

"What do you want _Ma-ri-mo?_" Sanji sounded out the insult. It had been a while since he had called Zoro anything but his name, but the time seemed right considering he felt quite irritated by the green man. He had felt his eyes on his back for a the past hour, to the point it was burning. He had tried to ignore it, since Zoro had obviously seemed to have tried to hide himself but sometimes it gets to a point where it's hard to ignore.

Zoro jumped, eyes widening in shock and surprise. When had Sanji appeared? How did he know he was there for an hour? So that moment before when he thought Sanji saw him wasn't actually a coincidence.  
"…nothing, dartboard brow"  
Sanji's face twitched at the name. He wanted to say he was twitching in anger, but he would be lying, his lips had twitched because he wanted to smile. The name brought back memories.  
Zoro looked up at the blond as he calmed his beating heart. Sanji was holding a plate of food, the smell almost had Zoro's stomach growling for it. The blonde lowered the plate and placed it in front of him on the table.  
"You've been sitting here for an hour; I thought you would be hungry. It's on the house, so eat and get out."

Sanji turned his body and began to walk away from Zoro so he could continue his work. He couldn't afford wasting a lot of time as the restaurant was getting busier.  
"Are you really dating him?" Zoro asked casually, grabbing the fork on the table.  
Zoro's question had stopped Sanji in his step, gaining his attention.  
"Why do you want to know?" Sanji asked frowning, his voice voice drenched in a tone of 'it's none of your business. In his mind, he was hoping Zoro was jealous.  
"It's not me, I don't really care, where as Luffy, Nami and Ussop were asking me, and my friend saw you around with him, they all thought I had answers, so I thought I'd ease their minds and ask you what is on everyone's minds since they're all too scared." An excuse with a calm face; totally believable.

Sanji blew out a stream of smoke, Zoro didn't care? Everyone else was scared to ask? "Alright, well I'll talk to them; they shouldn't be bugging you with my life."  
Zoro let Sanji go back to work, questioning him more would irritate the blonde and possibly make him suspicious. He ate his food, the taste melting in his mouth, it was the taste he missed; it was Sanji's cooking. He finished his plate and made his way out of the restaurant and to the hospital. If asking Sanji failed, asking Rui would be easier.

As if luck was on his side. Rui was by the reception looking through some patient files. He had been checking through them and putting them in order. He walked up to him and leaned on the counter.  
"Give me a minute"  
Rui sighed, he recognised that voice, a voice he couldn't forget since it belong to the man who had hurt Sanji. He slowly looked up to the green haired man and lightly glared.  
"You should speak to your elders with respect after all I am twenty-four." Rui turned away from Zoro and placed the files back into the cabinets. He looked back at Zoro before opening another cabinet and taking out more files he had to sort.  
Zoro ignored the fact he had just learnt that the male was older than him and continued with the reason he was there, leaning against the counter.  
"Are you and Sanji together?"  
Rui paused for a moment before answering the younger lad.  
"So what if we are? It's not your business." Rui spoke boldly as he flipped open a folder, scanning the information.  
"I just want to know"  
"Yeah, and then what are you going to do? Is it going to help you sleep at night? Help you get over him." He continued through the files.  
"Yeah, it might…" Rui paused and looked at Zoro, his face serious about what had just said.  
"You still love him?"  
"I never stopped, and I know you're with him now, and I hope he's happier with you than he was with me."  
Rui smiled. Zoro had only wanted the best for Sanji, he never stopped loving him and he never stopped caring, he may never have considered what Sanji had wanted.  
He began to jot notes on a notepad as he read the information in the file.  
Rui looked up at him again, his eyes stern.  
"If I was you, I would have held on to him tightly whether he loved me or not, I would have just been happy he chose to be by my side."  
"…" Zoro remained silent, the older male was right, he should have but he was foolish.  
"But I can see why he still wants you…You're a good man, I may have misjudged you despite you hurting him…"

"Huh?" Zoro didn't know what he had just heard. Had Rui just told him they weren't dating, but why, he was always around Sanji…  
"I've been making sure he's been eating, he needed to be watched." Rui spun the folder to face Zoro. It was Sanji's hospital information, everything that should have been confidential.  
Zoro scanned the writing. Reading it all, and understanding. He hadn't seen them on dates. He had been watching Sanji until today…  
Zoro looked at Rui shocked.  
"We're not dating…because there's only one person for him"  
Zoro blinked blankly at him.  
Rui smiled sadly at him.  
"You're so clueless…"  
Zoro could see it all in Rui's sad expression and he could hear it in his voice. Was he actually saying what he thought he was saying? Sanji only thought about him? This was something he had wanted to hear, not from the right person but it was what he had wanted.

Rui ripped out the piece of paper he had been writing on. He held it towards Zoro.  
"Sanji will be here tonight, he invited me earlier but I said I couldn't since I'm working the night shift tonight. He asked other but they declined too. So he's going alone."

Zoro took the slip of paper from him; it had the information of a club and time.  
"why?"  
Rui look back down at the papers. "...I want him to be happy."

Zoro smirked, he could feel that Rui had granted him permission to get Sanji back, and he was grateful because with out this information he would have known where the hell this club is. Zoro wanted to take his opinion of Rui being a prick back...

"Thanks."

...He was a pretty cool guy...

* * *

**Go get him Zoro!  
getting to an end! :o  
**


	12. I love you

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

**Hey, sorry this chapter is so 't worry I haven't died.  
**

IMPORTANT: REPLY TO REVIEWS!

**Ayamichan34**: Haha, thank you for the second review J I'm glad it's made your mind dance, from hating him to then liking him. I guess it dragged you into the story. Random way to put it but I think it works. I'm not entirely sure what I'm on about… D:

**Aliennepton:** Thank you for the review :D. It originally was 1 chapter everyday. But then I had a break and drew the Cover. This chapter was meant to be posted on **20/08/2013** but I didn't get to finish before 7pm, after that I had to go to the cinema with a friend I hadn't seen for over two months. Kick-ass 2. (Better than the first one, more action.) It was then meant to be posted today **21/08/2013** BUT, I had to go shopping, and I also got a review that I really wanted to reply to before this chapter came up, it's right below, the long essay you can see there…and it happened to take up my whole evening. **22/08/2013 **Babysat 4 kids who jumped on my ribs :(. I began to re-write the ENTIRE chapter again. **23rd** I slept. **24th** continued rewriting and then came up with some other stories.

**Guest:** I'm happy you like this story so much that your addicted :D Not too much though :o It will come eventually.

**Your fav guest:** Well hello my fav guest. I didn't know I had one, but I am glad I do, it is a pleasure to meet you and have your review. Thank you for the review :D. Haha, I'm glad you like Rui, and this story. Making you my fav guest. :D.

**Guest (with a lot of questions but no question marks)** :  
Haha! Brilliant! I like your questions. :D.  
Though I think you're going to regret asking, but I always answer what is asked. So I'm sorry in advance but the answer will be long due to the fact it sounds like a GCSE English Literature question. And I want to make sure everything is answered for the questions now and any other questions to appear. **Warning: Long winded essay. You may get tired, confusion may occur and understanding and eye opening things might appear.**

To me, neither Zoro nor Sanji is the bad guy. I see it like that they had gotten into a situation that neither one had known how to handle it properly.  
Zoro, although contemplating for a while, went head first into what he thought could be a solution, he didn't try to think of other ways.  
Where as with Sanji, it hints to Zoro being his first relationship as it says when he was dancing with women in the night club that, _"It was a heaven he had never indulged in. After all, back then, women had tended to run away from him…"_ **(chapter 5, paragraph one)**  
So to him everything was new, especially Zoro who had been a guy, which probably was a shock to him, and he doesn't entirely know what to do or understand his feelings completely. Pride also seems to have kicked in for Sanji because Zoro had remained calm on the phone, so Sanji declares _"if Zoro didn't care about the break up, Sanji wasn't going to let it get to him either." _**(Chapter 1)**  
Although, it obviously does get to him emotionally and physically later in the story, he still thinks Zoro doesn't care and thus doesn't see anything to fight for.

In **chapter 2**, Sanji had blamed their break up on himself for sulking for that entire week because of the fight. But to the reader it made Zoro the bad guy because we didn't really know why he had really broken up with him.  
Zoro **had not tried everything to get them back together. **To you he might have, my dear **Guest, **but I assure you he had not.  
Why? Well, he had actually in fact given up on them, but he wanted to be friends with Sanji, and didn't want to give up on having a friendship as said in **chapter 4** _"I want to be friends Sanji..." _as quoted by Zoro. Wanting to be friends with Sanji was what he tried everything at. Even trying to lie to himself.  
However, hearing this from Zoro, Sanji is upset because it wasn't what he wanted. It wasn't what he had wanted to hear. But since Zoro wants a friendship, he tries to push him away because it would be unbearable to be so close to him yet not have him.

Sanji hadn't fully given up on Zoro as, in **chapter 4**, Sanji senses something between them and has hope and enough confidence to say to Zoro to tell him he still loves him. But Zoro remains silent because he's given up on Sanji, he does however whisper he does love him when Sanji's out of ear shot because it does hurt him to see Sanji yet not be able to tell him.  
In **Chapter 5, **Zoro tells Sanji how he really feels instead of hiding it longer because Sanji urges him to. Zoro also throws Sanji's previous sentence back at him, telling him to say if he still loves him he should say it. The reason Sanji doesn't respond is probably because he never once thought about his actual feelings for Zoro that far. He knows he likes him, he knows he wants to be with him, but he never once thought it could be love and this is mainly because these feelings are probably the first time he's feeling like this and it embarrasses him. Where as Zoro is comfortable saying it as he had been attracted and had liked Sanji longer than Sanji had been, especially if Sanji had originally tried to hide he was even attracted to Zoro. I would imagine Sanji took a while to accept it.

All this information obviously gets to Sanji, and he can't seem to handle it. The fact he knows the truth, he blames himself more and more. When he see's Tashigi, which he doesn't know is Zoro's friend, the thought of everything going back to normal, crumbles because he thinks Zoro's with someone and the reason had been a lot deeper than the just the fight.  
So now he thinks Zoro is with "that girl" who he doesn't really know.

When Sanji collapses, we see Zoro still cares for Sanji because he rushes to the hospital, but he refers to Sanji as _"my…friend_" **(Chapter 6) **before he rushes to him.  
We also see that Zoro is beginning to want Sanji back because he steals a kiss from him but he isn't willing to tell Sanji this in person because yet again, he doesn't believe that Sanji likes him and doesn't believe in Tashigi who had possibly tried to convince he does in **chapter 5 **when she suggests to him _"No, lets talk about you and Sanji-san..."  
_  
Sanji, thinking Zoro's moved on with a girl, suddenly meets Rui, which happens to remind him of Zoro, because of the fact he's just fallen apart, his feelings are vulnerable and is willing to fall for Rui as it hints in **chapter** **7 **that he's falling for him as he _"felt his heart beat faster…".  
_Rui hasn't met Zoro, and only knows about him through Sanji, although Sanji does mention he hurt Zoro emotionally, Rui see's it like Zoro is actually the bad guy mainly because he's fallen for Sanji in love or as protection, it's not entirely mention but he only says that he "likes" Sanji and because in his eyes, Sanji is hurt, he blames Zoro and hates him for it. Basically judging him based on his own thoughts.  
Zoro is thrown off by the sudden appearance of Rui, and he hates it. He realises he doesn't want to see Sanji with someone else.  
Zoro tries to deny Sanji is on a date as he had commented _"Doesn't sound like a date." _in **chapter 9. **Rui who already hated Zoro, also hated this comment and had snapped at Zoro, saying _"What would you know?"_.  
Having seen Zoro, Sanji rejects Rui because he realises no one can actually be a replacement for Zoro because he is the only one he wants although thinking he can't have him. Although knowing he wants Zoro, he doesn't do anything about it because he still thinks Zoro is with Tashigi, it was and had not been cleared up to Sanji whether they were together or not but he concluded that they were because she had been in his flat, which is a big deal. Finally giving up on Zoro which takes a toll on him.  
Zoro though, in the same mind set as Sanji, believes Sanji has moved on, but Zoro has people to convince him not to give up. He -throughout the story- has tried to keep it all to himself, that is until he talks to Mihawk, who makes him remember how he once use to be and makes him realise that if _"Sanji was worth it before, wouldn't he be now"_ **(Chapter 10)** which makes Zoro realise that Sanji is worth it but it doesn't give him a lot of motivation as he still thinks Sanji has someone new, that is until Tashigi tells him to actually find out instead of jumping to conclusions.

Sanji however, doesn't seem to have talked to anyone recently about his feelings since **Chapter 2, **when Ussop, Luffy and Nami showed that they are there for him. They don't really appear again, and are hinted to have other stuff going on. For instance, it is hinted that Luffy and Nami are together, _"Luffy was sitting in a dark corner with Nami, they were laughing…"_**(Chapter 5) **This hints that it was possibly a start of something, also in **Chapter 6 **when Luffy says "_Nami and I just finished visiting him".  
_But it still hints that Luffy is willing to get them back together, as he doesn't tell Zoro what is wrong with him and says "he has to go" and hangs up on him, leaving Zoro panicked.** (Chapter 6). **Ussop rarely appears throughout the story, and only appears in important parts, like being there for Sanji when news first appears him and Zoro broke up and at Sanji's welcome home party back from the hospital, this is probably because Ussop is busy with work building something as mentioned in **Chapter 4. **Whatever he is building is possibly confidential as not mentioned. In conclusion, Sanji had no one to talk to about Zoro being with someone and he didn't think about that maybe Tashigi was a friend, so it only left Zoro to try and tell Sanji that he still loves him.

In **chapter 11**, it shows that Sanji is doing a lot better, and has finally come to terms that it is over and shows he has actually given up, he also refers to Zoro as "Marimo", hinting that he is prepared to continue a friendship with Zoro. It is also hinted that Sanji questions the fact Zoro is asking him about whether he's with Rui or not but he doesn't think on it too much as he doesn't want to hope. Sanji also smiles when Zoro calls him a name too, this could that Sanji is strong once more but he still thinks about how he and Zoro were once but it doesn't effect him as it use to.  
We also see that Rui is in control as he knows he's not dating Sanji and he knows Sanji still likes Zoro. It is showed that Rui still hates Zoro, possibly with the new reason that he had been rejected, and so refuses to tell him he's not with Sanji by saying

_"So what if we are? It's not your business."_**(chapter 11:8)  
**but as the conversation continues and Zoro is honest with him because he's desperate to know, Rui decides to mention that Sanji still likes him by saying _"…I can see why he still wants you…". _It is phrased like this because Rui had not originally wanted to tell Zoro but since he cares for Sanji and wants him to be happy as mentioned when he says _"...I want him to be happy."  
_Rui also see's that Zoro is a good guy as he gives him information which he could have actually held back, but because now he knows Zoro a little better, he realises he's a good guy and wants to help, but he still makes it out that it's only for Sanji.  
Zoro also being thankful for Rui's helpfulness also realises Rui is not a bad guy and that they both have the same intentions. For Sanji to be happy.

All the conversations Zoro has had, has had people pointing out something that Zoro has not noticed, he has had to be told to do something and has made him think. For example, his conversation with Mihawk, made him remember how he use to be, that he hadn't been one to give up and that it was all worth it, but still made him hesitate. The conversation with Tashigi made him realise that he had tried his hardest to be calm about the break-up and act like it didn't really affect him but actually it had affected him, just like it had Sanji, he just didn't notice it, and Rui's conversation, cleared every doubt Zoro had because Rui was currently the closest to Sanji.

Once again, no one has cleared it up to Sanji that Zoro isn't dating Tashigi.  
That's why it's all up to Zoro now.

Sanji is actually strong, but even strong people can be weakened. Sanji was weakened noticeably. Because Sanji is so skinny, he gave me the impression that, he wasn't one to eat and wouldn't really notice it the moment he no longer feels strong. I also thought that he would feel powerless and so confused that he wouldn't know what to do, but he still has his pride. So, Sanji breaks down and gathers himself back up. From being strong, to becoming weak and then picking up the pieces again and becoming strong again. Sanji, whether he's given up on Zoro or not, will always like him, Zoro has become apart of him. He might be portrayed as "whiny" but that's because he has been weakened emotionally.  
Zoro is made to be calm and not noticing his usual habits stopping and has had to be told to notice it. He goes from being calm about it and thinking it's over to wanting to have it all back and work it all out. This story has a lot that must be read in between the lines. You also have to try and place your self as the character. I made sure that you can see both sides to them and know what's going on between each character so there wasn't exactly a "bad guy". I didn't intentionally make a certain character sound bad, except Rui and Kenji.  
Kenji was made to seem like the good guy but secretly being a sheep in wolfs clothing, showing you that you shouldn't trust everyone.  
Rui is that "pure hearted type" he falls practically in love at first sight, love or wanting to protect him, interferes and tries to come in between but in the end, he cares for Sanji that he wants him to happy and also learns that he shouldn't misjudge.

**I hope this answers your questions and you understand a little more of the story since this is a detailed answer, practically an essay. It took my evening to read the story all over again and write this, thus why I couldn't post today's chapter yesterday or today.**

**Done. I'm tired. Fu de shi.**

* * *

**Chapter seven: I love you  
**

* * *

Champagne bottles were popped opened as people cheered; they held their glasses high and tapped them with another's glass. A banner was cut just above the bar to celebrate the re-opening of the place after being burnt down a year or so before. The bar was open to the public and many people there now were local residents. Sanji finished with preparations in the kitchen and left the others to do the rest. He sat on a stool by the bar ready to order a drink.

The bar had asked the Baratie if they could have some food for their re-opening night, as they had not managed to hire any cooks in time. Of course Zeff said yes as he had been friends with the owner's years ago. Zeff had offered them Sanji, the second best chef of his restaurant. Sanji had agreed willingly, taking along a few others with him. He planned to cook quite a few plates and then leave the rest to the others and have some drinks with friends, but that plan had failed because now, he drank alone.

He had tried to get everyone to come out, texting and phoning them the information, it would also help the bar with customers. He had invited Luffy, Nami, Ussop via text. He had invited Rui in person but he had work, so he couldn't come. He had even tried phoning Zoro to invite him but he had not picked up. He also phoned Luffy's older brother, Ace, but he was busy with other friends, he had offered to bring them along but Sanji had declined and apologised and said he'll be fine.

It was not until a little later when he finally got a few replies. One was from Nami and Luffy. Sadly, it seemed they both already had plans with each other and couldn't make it. Ussop had said he could come but then backed out a few hours later saying he had to work overtime because he had not finished.  
Zoro on the other hand, had not contacted him. Maybe he was busy like everyone else? He wouldn't be surprised, he had actually moved on and Sanji had now come to terms that they were together. How could they not be? She was a gorgeous girl who was in a man's apartment, late at night. What else could that possibly say? Plus, she was hiding in the kitchen, maybe he had interrupted them in the middle of it and she had probably been re-dressing…  
Plus Zoro had not said other wise.  
Sanji sighed as he drank; his perverted mind was off the tracks once again.

"My have you grown Sanji, just yesterday you were a little boy!" It was the owner of the bar; he had finished serving other customers and now had his full attention on him. Sanji smiled at the old man, it had been a long time since he had seen him, he use to run here after high school, just for a few hours just to get away from Zeff on days they fought. This had been when he was in his rebellious years. Of course he had to sneak in, but soon people had gotten to know him that it was easy to get in.  
"It makes me realise how old I am now since you're actually old enough to be in here!" The old man chuckled, placing down a beer for Sanji.  
"I'm happy you managed to get the bar up and running again..."  
The old man laughed again, "As am I! As am I!"  
The old man began to talk about the past, how the pub use to be and how it is improved, he also mention how delighted he was so many people had came. Sanji nodded, listening intently as he continued to drink and order more.

Zoro sighed as he opened his apartment door and putting down his keys. He had retreated back to his home, the slip of paper from Rui in his hand. He had never heard of this place before, maybe it was new? But since he didn't know where the place was, he was going to search for it on the internet. He put the piece of paper by the computer, and going to the kitchen for a drink. He took out a cold bottle of alcohol from the fridge and began to drink.

He finished the bottle, leaving it on the side to wash up later for the recyclable bin. He walked out of the kitchen and plopped himself down on the computer chair, switching on the computer. He swirled himself around as the computer started, when it eventually had, he opened up a browser and typed in the name.  
Searching it.  
He frowned, it wasn't a club? He had thought it would be since Sanji enjoyed clubs more; he loved to dance to the music and show off, where as a bar seemed too quiet for the blonde.

Zoro just nodded to himself, well it didn't matter. Since it was bar, it would be easier to find the blonde than in the club, so least there was less trouble now. He just had to get ready, freshen up and change.  
Zoro left the comfort of the chair and went to his room to shower.

Zoro came out of this room, dressed in a plain white shirt and black trousers. He had a small towel on his shoulders, his left hand using the towel to dry his hair. He noticed a flashing green light just in the corner of his eye. He looked at it; it was his phone, it seemed it was charging. He had forgotten he had put it on charge earlier because it had died during the night, and because he was mainly focused on seeing Sanji he had forgotten his phone.

Not that it mattered, it wasn't like he was expecting any calls from anyone.  
He sat down on the sofa, closet to the plug socket and unplugged the charger. He picked up his phone, taking out the charger there as well, and switched it on. The screen lit up and he unlocked it, typing in his password.  
He looked at his phone. 2 missed calls and 1 voice message.  
It was all from the same person; Sanji.

Zoro hurriedly clicked at his phone to listen to the voice message.  
_"Hey Marimo! I've invited everyone out for a drink at a local bar near mine, it would be good for them as they're re-opening tonight. Thought I'd ask if you'd want to join us. You can bring along your girlfriend if you want? We'd all like to meet her!"_  
Zoro looked puzzled. Girlfriend? Did he have a girlfriend that he didn't know about?  
"Ah…I had forgot…" Zoro remembered the time Tashigi was round and Sanji had come over. Of course Sanji had misunderstood. He had never really introduced her to Sanji and when he finally meets her she's just a stranger in a mans place, and if this was the cook thinking it…  
"That perverted cook…"

He would have explained to Sanji it was a misunderstanding, but he had completely forgotten about it due to the Sanji fainting, then Rui. It just never occurred to him.

He unplugged his phone and put it in his pocket before finishing drying his hair. He turned off the computer, taking one last look at the address; he also washed up the previous empty bottle.  
He grabbed his keys and wallet and made his way out of the apartment. He didn't take his car, but instead caught a bus that was heading in the same direction as his destination. It was a lot easier than driving around to find it.

He got off the bus, and walked to the bar. He opened the door and stepped in. It was busy, many people sat at the tables, laughing with each other and sharing drinks.  
The place was big, but it wasn't so big that finding Sanji would be hard. He scanned the room until he laid his eyes upon him.  
He was the only blonde there, so he stood out. He was sitting by the bar, drinking away as he looked at his phone. He was alone. Had no one else came?  
Zoro moved through the people quietly, and sat down across from the bar in Sanji's blind sight.

He ordered his drinks in time with Sanji's. He drank faster and ordered more until he had surpassed the blonde. He was quite amused how much the blonde was able to drink now, before he'd have two or three glasses and he would be out of it.  
But he could tell the blonde was nearly at his limit. He was ruffling his hair, and leaning on his hand, eyes half lidded. He was beginning to feel sleepy.

A group of men walked up to Sanji and leaned on the counter beside him. They were talking to him asking something, Zoro stood up prepared to step in. Sanji pointed in a direction. The men walked away, thanking him. They had only asked Sanji where the men's restroom was and Sanji had politely helped them. Zoro sat back down.

He had thought they were hitting on him, he wouldn't be surprised, Sanji had always been attractive, well he started attracting males when they had begun to date. He had become cuter, and none of the men had been ever good, take for example, Kenji prick.  
Another man walked up to Sanji, dragging one foot behind him and giving a lean to his side to make himself look cool, he whispered something to Sanji, leaning in the bar and slowly leaning in closer. Sanji stood up sharply, kicking his chair, glaring at him. The bartender quickly looked over at the two, prepared to pull them apart if things got out of hand.  
Zoro knew that face, Sanji was ready for a fight, that man had just pissed him off. He got up quickly and made his way over, he grabbed Sanji's wrist and pulled him towards him in a protective manner.  
"Sorry, He's here with me" Zoro said sternly. The man backed away, he could feel a intimidating aura around the man and it cause chills to crawl down his spine. He nodded and immediately left his sight.  
"Sorry about that." He said to the bartender.  
He pulled Sanji out of the crowded bar and into the fresh air, away from the noise and the heat. Letting him cool down.  
Sanji stumbled drunkenly behind him, trying to keep up with him as much as he could.  
"Why are you here?" Sanji spoke slowly; his mind registering what was going on.  
Zoro sighed at him, his eyes looking away for a moment.  
"Shitty Marimo! What was that look!?" The blonde was easily angered.  
Zoro turned away from Sanji.  
"Oi! The fuck you think you're going?"  
He watched Zoro kneel down on the concrete ground.  
"Get on" Zoro demanded.  
Sanji looked puzzled for a moment but climbed on to him willingly, his arms resting loosely around Zoro's neck.  
"Hold on tightly"  
He placed his arms beneath Sanji's legs and lifted himself up with Sanji now resting on his back. He adjusted Sanji slightly so it was a little more comfortable for them both.  
"You always seem to get into trouble...and I thought I was bad..." Zoro mumbled to himself quietly, but Sanji had not heard him  
"Why are you here?" Sanji asked again, his head resting on Zoro.  
"You invited me, where is everyone else? You were alone…"  
"They were all busy."  
He began to laugh remembering everyone's reasons for why they couldn't come, it was fair, it had been a last minute thing and they had their own lives.  
"Who'd ever thought, Nami and Luffy would be together?" His laughter ceased and he began to pout.  
"What's wrong with me?"  
"There's nothing wrong with you"  
"Then why, why did she never want me? Then and now, I was never her choice!"  
Sanji lifted up his head, his eyes watering and bottom lip quivering.  
"Even you don't want me…"  
Zoro could hear the quivering in Sanji's voice, but he knew it was the alcohol. It would have been easier if he had made his presence known earlier before Sanji was too drunk but it had just been amusing to watch him drink and see how long he could last.  
Sanji unwrapped his arms from around Zoro and placed his hands on his shoulders, pushing himself up so he could look at the back of Zoro's head.  
He smiled to himself, his mind wandering, "You use to carry me a lot...just like this…like the time I sprained my ankle…"  
Sanji chuckled remembering that memory, "Or when those pricks broke my leg...most of them being because of fights but were times you carried me to a bedroom..."  
He began to laugh a little harder until he felt slightly dizzy and fell backwards, his grip loose on Zoro's shoulders. Zoro had held on to Sanji's legs and was surprised as Sanji began to fall backwards pulling Zoro with him. Zoro panicked, losing his balance, he shifted some of his weight to his legs so he could continue to stand as he fought against Sanji.  
"Hey hey! I said hold on!" Zoro forcefully stood himself upright once more, so Sanji was back to resting on his back.  
Sanji's arms automatically wrapped themselves around Zoro's neck once again.  
Sanji closed his eyes, his head resting once again.  
"You came into my life with your Marimo hair, you were a stupid delinquent always causing trouble…"  
Zoro knew Sanji was drunk but he couldn't help but feel angry. "And you were a stupid playboy, flirting with all the girls…"  
"But it didn't stop you from chasing me. I pushed you away, I always have. I was scared, scared to be with you. We were both guys…"  
Zoro gulped, not knowing what to say. He didn't want to; he wanted to let Sanji speak.  
"It seemed unnatural…I thought I should be with women. I wanted to protect them like a prince. They're so fragile and beautiful but then all I could see was you…Your hair, your eyes, your skin. I wanted you…"  
Sanji nuzzled Zoro's neck.  
"When I embraced my fears, I finally had you…and I felt so happy…It was just so scary to overcome that I was into a guy…everything seemed to move so fast. To you maybe it wasn't but to me, it seemed so sudden…I knew I wanted you, that I wanted to be beside you…" Sanji closed his eyes and breathed calmly.  
"But I never thought it was love…"

Zoro adjusted Sanji on his back once again so he was able to hold him better with one hand as he reached into his pocket with his other hand for his keys. He inserted the key into the look and twisted it; opening the apartment door. The walk back to the apartment was long, but it did not seem it, mainly because he had listened to Sanji intently and was absorbed in his speech that time flew by.  
"Until now…"  
He kicked off his shoes, and pushed it against the wall so he wouldn't trip over them, and then he took off Sanji's with his hands throwing them down on to the floor. He stepped carefully and slowly towards his room.  
"Zoro…I love you…" He stopped in his steps, his eyes widening. Sanji had just said he loved him, those were the words Zoro had always wanted to hear, it made him so happy to hear it and he couldn't say Sanji was lying, for he was drunk and that was when the people are the most honest with their true feelings.  
He turned his head to look at Sanji, Sanji was already staring back at him.  
"I love you…" Sanji leaned in to touch his lips to Zoro's, closing his eyes.  
"I love you too…" Zoro whispered, closing his eyes to respond to Sanji waiting for their lips to connect.  
Zoro grimaced and paled slightly as Sanji throw up on him, he was thankful the blond had reacted and had looked down instead of throwing up on his face. Better his clothes than into his mouth. He shivered at the thought of sharing vomit, it was a taste he'd rather not have.  
He looked down at the puke on his clothes and at the groaning blood, tears on the verge of his eyes. He never wanted Sanji to drink again and if he did, he needs a limit.

He took him into the room and and to the bathroom, cleaning Sanji and himself up. He stripped down his top and took it off, wiping at his chest with water soap and a cloth.  
He brought Sanji into the room and sat him on the bed before rummaging into his drawers and taking out spare clothes for the blonde. He undressed Sanji and  
helped him into his own clothes. He tucked him into the bed and kissed him gently on the forehead, brushing back his hair.  
He sat there for a while, contemplating whether he should lay beside him, or sleep on the couch as he gazed down softly at Sanji's peaceful face. He stayed like there for a moment, the cog wheels in his mind twisting and turning until he went to stand up but a hand had grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, stopping him.  
"Stay…with me…" Sanji hazy blue eyes stared up at Zoro and into green ones, a sad look dancing in them, a fear that Zoro was leaving him, he looked out of it and half asleep. The hand loosened and dropped as Sanji fell back into sleep.  
Zoro sighed and ruffled hair before taking off his trousers and throwing it across the room before climbing into the bed and on the other side of Sanji.  
He could hear his light breathing rhymatically and see his chest rise and fall. Zoro, ever so slowly, wrapped his arms around Sanji and pulled the blonde closer into his embrace, letting their warmth intangle with each other.  
If Sanji was confused tomorrow morning, he would explain.  
For now, this moment was perfect.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for it being late. I tired to prove read but I've been half asleep, dazing off and stuff.  
I re-wrote the whole chapter after I typed that whole essay and then I came up with, I think is the flu...so I've not feeling really well right now. I also have started a few other stories, Obviously ZOSAN cause that's where my mind is at...and when I say few, I mean 4, and that is because this story is coming to an end.  
I might make a prequel for this story, so we can see how they actually got together.**

**The four other stories. Well I would mention, but I'll wait until I put them up. So if you think you might be interested, be on the look out!**

**Bye bye!**


	13. Happy Ever After

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

Replies  
Ayamichan34: Yes a prequel, working on it as well as "Beautiful Encounter" and this story. Thank you and it does indeed suck to be ill, and I still am. Not as bad though.  
And yessss, it's coming to an end. Probably one more chapter or so?  
And any one who's drunk is funny. I've had a fair share of seeing funny drunks, and probably had my fair share of doing stupid shit when drunk.  
I am so sorry for bringing back bad memories D: But this story is quite inspired by my break up with an ex-boyfriend...except unlike Sanji there was no happy ending...

**Note: I was meant to post this chapter yesterday, along with the New story "Beautiful Encounter" But plans don't go as they seem.**  
**I suck at anything intimite and sexual. So be prepared, I have warned.**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: Happy Ever After  
**

* * *

Sanji stirred awake, he didn't want to wake up; he was comfortable as he was right now. It was nice, warm and quiet. He couldn't hear the bird's chirping, the sun wasn't shining through his curtains and into his eyes to blind him.

Everything that had woken him up usually wasn't there now, and it seemed perfect to have a quiet morning. He hadn't had a morning like this in a while, a lie in was awfully rare these days, but Sanji knew he should enjoy it whilst it would last because before he knew it, something would always ruin it for him.  
It was then it struck Sanji, the cogs in his mind beginning to turn, how did he actually get home last night? Wait, was this even his house? Was this even his bed? Whose bed was it? Was it someone else's bed? Maybe a love hotel? Wait…if this wasn't his bed and was someone else's…was it a man or women?

He quietened his mind, and let it fall blank before laying as still as he could, so he could listen carefully to his surroundings, although it was quiet he could hear a light snoring beside him, the warmth he had felt when he woke up was radiating from the body beside him.

He opened his eyes slowly -his heart thumping- to the sight of Zoro who was still sleeping comfortably. They widened as much as his eyes could and he screamed  
"AHH"  
His hands reached up to Zoro's chest and lightly pushed him self away to give some space between them, he hadn't expect any one to be inches from his face.  
His heart was pounding; although he knew there was a person there it had still surprised him. He was thankful it was someone he knew but that didn't matter what mattered was that he was in bed with Zoro and he had no recollection of last night at all. Maybe drinking to his hearts content wasn't such a good idea. Who actually said it was a good idea?  
Zoro groggily woke up, shocked by the sudden scream, he looked at a petrified Sanji and immediately wanted to laugh at the confusion swimming through the blonde's eyes. He yawned, lifting up his arms and wrapping them around Sanji, pulling Sanji closer to him once more, closing the gap that had been caused.

"Wha-what happened last night?" Sanji stuttered his cheeks flushing pink; he could feel Zoro's warm tanned bare skin against him, and it embarrassed him. Sanji's mind started winding once more, coming up with possible scenes of what could have happened last night and it was embarrassing him further.  
Zoro had known last night that the morning's events would end up somehow like this, and he had said he would explain because he knew Sanji would be confused. It probably was the best thing to do, to actually explain, misunderstanding probably wasn't the best thing.  
"You mean you can't remember?" Zoro opened one eye before smirking and whispering, "We had hot, steamy, passionate sex".  
He said he would explain, didn't mean it had to be honest and not teasing for the blonde.  
"Wha-what?" Sanji's blush increased ten-fold. Had Zoro just said what he thought he said? That they had sex? Wait, no, how did it lead to that? Had he gotten so drunk last night at the club that he had made it all the way to Zoro's and seduced him into bed? No, that couldn't have been possible, Zoro has a girlfriend now unless he had been drunk?…but Zoro never gets drunk?

Zoro could see it in Sanji's eyes; they were swirling around more than his eyebrows were. He knew what was going in that blondes mind, it was like he was there as well, he could imagine the events Sanji was picturing to explain how it had all happened. He chuckled, "I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm teasing you, we didn't have sex last night."  
Zoro closed his one opened eye and adjusted his arms around Sanji. Although Zoro's lie was a lie, it was also something he wished had happened, and it could have happened if Sanji hadn't thrown up all over him last night, but Zoro took it as a good thing since Sanji wouldn't have remembered they had done it and it could technically be classed as rape and he didn't need Sanji having one over on him for that. Zoro continued to lay there, resting his head, hoping beyond hope that Sanji would relax now and continue to sleep so he could too.  
Sanji watched Zoro rest. He gulped; he was a little disappointed learning that nothing had happened between them, in his heart he had hoped maybe something had actually happened between them. He frowned as he swallowed, he could taste vomit in his mouth? It was then the memories began to flood in and he remembered last night's events.  
From the bar, to the talk whilst Zoro carried him, his confession and the fact he had vomited on Zoro…something had happened between them, not exactly what he wanted but it was still something, something to be embarrassed about.  
He couldn't believe he had done all that, especially throwing up all over the green haired man. That was just down right disgraceful.  
Zoro opened his eyes once again to look at Sanji who had now head butted his chest; he was being awfully fidgety this morning.  
"I'm sorry for last night…" Mumbled Sanji.  
Zoro remained silent, actually surprised himself, he hadn't imagined a scene happening like this, heck he didn't think Sanji would remember, he had been drunk as a skunk.  
"I'll pay or clean your clothes…"  
Sanji could feel the vibrating from Zoro, hinting that the man was chuckling about it.

It warmed Sanji heart to hear the man chuckle like that, Zoro wasn't mad that his clothes was ruined, he seemed to not care. Sanji relaxed in Zoro's embrace. This was it, this was the moment, it was perfect.  
He knew he had to say it, he had to say it now, he might have said it last night but he was in a drunken state that you could hardly count it as a proper confession, so now, now it would be proper.  
"I…I… I lo…I" He was stuttering like crazy, trying to force the words from his mouth. He knew he could say it, seriously, how hard could it be?  
Zoro smiled.  
_'He's blushing bright red…his neck right up to his ears…_' He thought to himself.  
He tightened his hold on Sanji and held him closer as much as he could and spoke softly.  
"It's okay, take as long as you need. I'll be right here until you're ready. I waited three years, I can wait another three if I have to because you're worth it all…"  
Sanji shifted his arms to hug Zoro as well, if he could go redder in the face, he would right now. The marimo couldn't be any more embarrassing, saying romantic cheesy cliché shit like that, and yet it made him so happy to hear that, it gave him the push to say the words he should have said a long time ago.  
"I- I lo- I love you!" Sanji shouted as loud as he could, pulling himself closer to Zoro as if he could hide his face deeper into the tanned mans skin.  
Zoro smiled, this scene was just like the drunken Sanji last night except the Sanji last night didn't struggle and was a lot more honest with him self.  
"I love you too"  
Sanji lifted up his head and looked at Zoro, he felt like those words weren't enough, that maybe Zoro didn't believe in his words and feelings, heck if he was Zoro, he wouldn't believe either, he would have so much doubt that he'd make the other person prove it.  
"I-I mean it! I really….really love you!"  
Zoro nodded. "I believe you"  
Even if Zoro said he believed him, Sanji felt like he just had to justify it, to show him how deeply he loved him, that even if he flirted with women, even if he pushed him away or said hurtfuls things, that the only thing he ever thought about was Zoro.  
"I love your marimo hair! And your stupid ass grin…"  
Zoro comically sweat dropped, so the blonde was still confessing his love?  
"The way you laugh, your stupid ass retarded face, and your shitty dress code. I love how clueless and idiotically stupid you can be with your lack of brain cells…"  
"Hey hey…" This confession didn't seem like a confession anymore, he felt insulted more than he felt over-welmed with love like he should actually be.  
"I love how directionally challenged you are, I love your hideous arrogance and teasing behaviour. I love the way you reek of alcohol and the stench of sweat after you work out although I say it sickens me it actually turns me on. I love the tone of your voice…" Sanji suddenly stopped in his list, his gaze soft at the green haired man.  
Zoro blushed slightly, now he felt embarrassed, the blonde must still be drunk, there was no way he could be this honest. "I love your bad cooking and the way you dance like the seaweed that you actually are, I love you so much that I'll even go to your marimo world where you actually came-"  
Zoro captured Sanji's lips in his, muffling the rest of his sentence. It had been a confession laid with a million insults. It had given him mixed emotions of happiness and anger, he was tempted to insult the blonde back with twice as much insults but instead decided to shut him up in an easier way.

Zoro had slipped his tongue into Sanji's mouth. He explored the warm cavern; his tongue rubbing across the roof and around his gums, twirling and twisting with Sanji's. Zoro drew out moans from the blonde. He rolled over and on top of the blonde, intensifying the kiss; it became more passionate and hungry, lusting for more.  
He pulled away a trail of saliva between them.  
Zoro leaned his head down, beside Sanji's neck and gently kissed him. He was certainly wide awake now.  
"We should get something to eat…" He mumbled trying to ignore a certain urge.

Sanji stood in the kitchen with his white apron on. He cracked two eggs into a bowl and poured some milk into it, whisking them together. He measured out the flour, and mixed it in, and continued to before adding the sugar.  
Zoro watched him contently, it had been a long time since he had seen Sanji cook, and it was a sight he always took in, but never thought he would miss, but it had actually been missed. He watched the way Sanji swung his hips automatically around the kitchen, humming as he stirred the batter and pouring it into the pan.  
Sanji placed down a plate of pancakes. Chocolate and sugar, and sat at the table with Zoro. They began to eat away.  
"So how is it?!" Sanji grinned, it wasn't because he cooked pancakes that he was happy, it was because he cooked pancakes for Zoro that he was happy.  
"It's nice, what can I say…it's pancakes, anyone can cook that"  
Sanji blinked. "Anyone can? Oh yeah sure anyone can cook" Sanji shifted his eyes away.  
Zoro grinned now "Yeah! I cooked that lunch for you, so how was it?" Zoro eyes were wide as a child, hoping for praising and a pat on the head for a job well done.  
"It was…amazingly delicious…?" Sanji tilted his head to the side as he spoke in an unsure tone.  
"There was a pause…" Zoro glared.  
"…What pause?" Sanji asked shrugging his shoulders innocently.  
"That pause, what was wrong with it?"  
"Well, the rice was maybe a little under cooked, it just had a pinch too much salt and there might have had some egg shells, I'm not really sure, but it wasn't too bad…" He hand gestured as he spoke, his index and thumb close to each other to emphasise how little he meant.  
Zoro pouted, he had never cooked before so what would you expect, a grand meal? He leaned on his fist and smiled, a light bulb switching on in his head.  
"You should teach me how to cook" _'Just like with Rui…'_ He added in his mind in a snarkly tone. He wasn't going to forget about it, that Rui had had special lessons.  
"I can, but what about your work?" Sanji equally smiled back.  
"They won't miss me over one day…" Zoro continued to smile, "What about you?"  
"I'm working at the bar again tonight until they find a cook for them."  
_'That was working?'_ Questioned Zoro in his mind, mentally adding to go back to the bar tonight, if Sanji's job was drinking the night away then Zoro had to be there.  
"Then we have all day together" Zoro smiled.

They spent most of the day in the kitchen, laughing and smiling and just enjoying each other's company. It had been a long time since they were like this, so close and comfortable and having fun.  
Zoro had demanded that they should make what ever Sanji had taught Rui. Mainly because Zoro wanted to re-write that memory so when Sanji thought back on it, he would remember the fun with Zoro instead.

The flour had gone everywhere due to the mishaps of Zoro trying to open a new bag and splitting in half. Sanji had shouted at him for wasting it, but Zoro just laughed and covered them both in it saying it wasn't wasted but now used, that now they had looked like ghosts. The sugar had over weighed, again by Zoro, and had tipped over the counters,  
They had eaten the left over batter together and washed the equipment together, soaking each other in the process, and as they waited for the cake to cook, Zoro pulled Sanji to him, and danced. He spun him around and dipped him and pulled him side to side.  
Sanji protested and tried to stop him. He tried to resist but soon he began to dance and laugh with him, they grinned from ear to ear in their enjoyment.

Sanji left the kitchen for the moment to go to the toilet, he hadn't wanted to since the cake would need to be taken out soon but he was oh so desperate, leaving Zoro in charge to watch the cake.  
"The cake should be done!" Sanji shouted from the toilet, "Take it out of the oven! And stab it!"  
"Stab it?" Zoro mumbled, opening the oven and taking out the tray and putting it on the side.  
"Not with a knife!" Sanji shouted running into the kitchen, stopping Zoro who was ready to stab the cake, the stance he held was like that of a murderer in a 1940's horror movie.  
"But you said…?" Zoro frowned as he put down the knife.  
"I know but I meant with something smaller, just to check it's cooked" Sanji sighed as he took out a skewer and stabbed the cake multiple times before concluding it was done.  
They made mascarpone icing and spread it on the cake and left it in the fridge to let it settle.  
When it was finally settled, Sanji took the cake out and put it on the table.  
He was prepared to cut it but Zoro had stopped him, handing him a spoon instead.  
Sanji had looked puzzled by the spoon and was about to ask Zoro why, but he watched Zoro scoop a spoonful and put it into his mouth.  
Zoro pulled a face, sticking out his tongue. "So sweet!"  
Sanji chuckled, Zoro didn't like sweet things, but he had insisted on baking a cake, they could have made a cake that wasn't so sweet but where was the fun in that?  
"You wanted to bake it" Sanji chuckled as he sat down as well, scooping at the cake as well with his spoon.  
"I like it," he stuck out his tongue "because we made it"  
They continued to eat the cake together, until it became too sickly sweet for them to handle it any longer. Sanji had been entertained as they ate the cake, Zoro expression's told it all, but he ate it anyway and he seemed to not mind taking a bite after another.

After they had enough, they washed up the remaining equipment, putting away the cake and cleaning the counters from any excess mess. They sat on the sofa together and watched a movie, continuing to enjoy the other.

Sanji couldn't believe how strange but easy it was being with Zoro again. It wasn't long ago that they had broken up, it had felt like months but after today, it felt like it never happened, like those events before were nothing but a dream. It was fast and quick, but that was them, they had always been fast. Fast to fight about things, fast to argue, fast to kiss, fast to go all the way, fast to move in. Fast was what made them who they were, and nothing could change that.

Zoro held Sanji close to him as he watched the movie.  
It was boring, he wanted to snooze off, but Sanji seemed interested in the movie, he didn't want to let his lack of interest show and hear an earful from the blonde about it. Sanji was probably only interested in this romantic chick flick because it evolved around baking. Zoro began to pay attention to the movie, and storyline, just in case the blonde asked anything. He watched as the women had had her rich husband cheat on her with his acupuncturist and in the end dump her for the younger woman, thus forcing her to go back to a small little village to live with her father and work at the bakery. He chuckled as he watched the women struggling to drive a small little car, before crashing it.  
He could hear the blonde sigh as the women was helped out by a handsome man whom she had nearly run over with her erratic driving.  
"They'll get together, he's rich, certainly rich" Sanji mumbled.  
Sanji was absorbed into the movie; he wanted to see if she got a happy ending in her life that seemed to be a gossip for everyone at the moment. It was only a few days when he had felt just like that women, her world crumbling to pieces. Sanji never believed in fairytales, a few days ago, he had no hope he thought he could live with out him but he learnt he couldn't. Zoro had become his world at some point in his life and he hadn't even known it, and then just like in a fairytale they were back together again in just a blink of an eye, just like this women in the story falling in love so quickly.

Sanji looked at Zoro sadly. If they had really been in love with each other, they wouldn't have fallen out of love so easily but they didn't fall out of love, but questions still annoyed them both.  
Zoro laughed at the two men on the movie fought over the woman, it was completely ridiculous, he stopping laughing and turned his head to Sanji, noticing the blond was staring at him sadly.  
He guessed that despite the happiness they were having, hoping to become a couple again, they needed to be talk about things thoroughly first.  
Sanji spoke up.  
"Why did you break up with me on the phone?"  
Zoro looked down and around him before back to Sanji.  
"If I had done it face to face, it would have been too painful for me."  
"You were so calm and collected…you sounded like you didn't care…"  
"That's why on the phone it was easier, if you had seen my face or eyes I knew you would have read it too easily…" Zoro smiled sadly, thinking back to the phone call.  
"When…when I came to get my things…"  
Zoro didn't let him finish.  
"I lied. I had phoned in sick at the dojo, from when we broke up until you came round, I phoned in sick just to see you. I needed to see you…"  
"You said you wanted to be friends…"  
"I still wanted you in my life, and if it wasn't as lovers, it had to be friends…"  
"That girl…?" Sanji hesitantly asked.  
"Is a friend, I met her recently, she works as a cop and she just trains at the dojo and I had been talking to her and well, I was helping her with a problem, so we talked back here but I didn't see it being misunderstood…"  
Zoro scratched the back of his head, remembering everything, he had hoped it would be forgotten and they could say they had gotten over a bump in the road.  
"My turn to ask" Zoro mumbled, he had a lot on his mind as well.  
"That new look, scruffy and shirt unbuttoned..."  
"I was trying to change myself, become a new me. Was it bad?"  
"No actually it was hot…Rui..What was with him? A fling?"  
"He reminded me of you… I was attracted but nothing happened!"  
Zoro wanted to smile, and would probably tease Rui one day. Ussop was right, it was because they looked similar, Sanji had only ever thought about him.  
"Back together?" Zoro mumbled shyly.  
Sanji smiled "Back together"

Zoro kissed Sanji again, his tongue slipping out and licking across Sanjis bottom lips, Sanji opened his mouth to allow entrance to Zoro, their tongues fought for dominance in a heated battle of passion and lust. Zoro had pushed Sanji down on to the sofa and on top of him, thei tongues still connnected.  
That was until Zoro pulled away.  
"Last night, you said something about things being to sudden...is this the same? Being back together, are we rushing this as well? Because that's the last thing I want to do, I can wait..."  
Sanji shook his head, his arms around Zoro, he could see the concern in Zoro eyes. Zoro didn't want to make Sanji feel like they were going too fast like he had felt before, he was afraid that maybe he would lose him again.  
"Not at all..." Sanji didn't feel like they were rushing, he wanted this, he wanted him, he needed him. To feel his touch, to feel his everything, Zoro felt the same, he lusted after the blonde.  
Zoro smirked, placing his lips over Sanji's again. He lifted Sanji up, who had automatically wrapped his legs around his waist and carried him to the bedroom, jumping on to the bed. Zoro sat backwards, taking off his shirt. Sanji watched, gazing at the mans chest and sixpack, he practically drooled over the site. Reaching his hands out to touch Zoro, his nails trailing around his muscles.

Zoro pecked Sanji's lips before moving to his jaw line and following it down to his neck. Zoro left his hands to take off Sanji clothes before roaming around his chest and stomach. Zoro smirked; he had missed the beautiful music that was Sanji's moans. This felt so nice, Sanji soft skin and lips, his taste and moans.  
Neither one knew what was going on as they continued to make out, they were both losing control, it had been a long time since either one had sexually done anything and so all they knew was that they desired each other. It had been so long since they touched each other, breathed in each others scent, and now they were drunk from it.  
Sanji reached up, bringing Zoro forcefully down against him and to his lips. Zoro lowered his pants and boxer's off of Sanji who then heard another Zoro lowering his own zipper for his own pants.

Zoro licked his own fingers, before guiding one slowly down to Sanji's entrance, teasing it before entering it with one finger, feeling around, thrusting in and out before he slid the other two inside, scissoring and curling around until he was confident it was done.

Zoro pulled away from Sanji's lips, his breath fast and erratic, he acknowledged his throbbing neglected excitement as well as Sanji, He pecked Sanji on the lips once more as he began sliding himself in.

Sanji shut his eyes tightly as Zoro stretched him, Sanji had forgotten how big Zoro was and how painful it always was, but the pain was worth it, he was back with Zoro.  
He wrapped his arms around Zoro once more as a moan grew from deep inside his throat, escaping through his teeth.  
Zoro was breathing hard now, he had also forgotten how Sanji felt around him, the way he tightened and loosened like that, he made it so pleasurable and yet drove him crazy.

Zoro began to move slowly. He angled himself inside, hoping to hit the sweet spot as quickly as he could. Then and only then did he move faster. Sanji kept his eyes closed and his mouth wide as he panted and moaned beneath the larger male.

Zoro's hand wrapped around Sanji's erection, squeezing and pumping it along with his thrusts. Zoro began thrusting a little harder, his fingers moving up and down Sanji's shaft. His thumb brushed over the top, ending at the tip. He carefully took a risk, dipping his thumb inside and watching Sanji reaction as he gasped.

Sanji couldn't take it anymore, so when Zoro thrusted once more, his back arched, his hips slightly bucking as a shudder ran through him, his body instantly tensing afterward.

Zoro could feel Sanji's body through his orgasm as he tightened around him but it was only a few more thrusts until Zoro reached his orgasm as well.

He pulled out slowly, and e collapsed down on the bed beside the blonde, wrapping his arms once more around the blonde and pulling him in closer. His lips finding Sanji's as they kissed lazily. They lay like that comfortably and sticky, content and happy with the other person.  
It was like a happy ever after.

* * *

**Yay, sexual frustration I guess, doesn't matter, they're back together!**

* * *

**Adiez: **(I have already privately replied. Not the same message I lost it.)**Please read**, **any similar questions will be ignored.**

The person who Kenji was, was too obvious in the story? I honestly don't know what that means. For anyone else to say this, let me explain the making of Kenji.  
As you can see, his name isn't far off from Sanji, that's how his name was made because I couldn't be bothered to be creative. Plus, I wanted the argument to be a good reason for Zoro to punch Nami's boyfriend (ex) and what better was it than to have it be about Sanji? The one thing to irk the Marimo...

Haha, not everyone has make up sex. To solve an argument in sex, is usually just about the sex. I had a friend who had sex with his gf everytime they fought, turns out he never actually loved her, he just wanted the sex. So usually in a relationship, you just want to be with that person and enjoy their company after being away from them for so long and fix anything that might have broken during your time apart and rebuild it all. Eg. trust.

It was also done on purpose. I wanted Zoro to have remembered, without actually saying he had, that Sanji had drunkenly said that he felt like they had rushed into things before and that it scared him, so I wanted Zoro to remember it and not want to make Sanji feel like that again. I did hint that Zoro had wanted to do it with the straddling and the kissing but I had him pull away and make an excuse to show he had remembered it. Which I later bring up again before they had sex to show it had been on Zoro's mind.

Also the cake isn't weird. It's meant to be a childish behaviour of jealously, he had asked and had wanted to do what Sanji had cooked with Rui because Rui had done it, he wanted to rewrite the memory so Sanji enjoyed it more with him.

Like I said in a previous chapter "Read between the lines". There is always a reason behind what I've written.


	14. Never Letting Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.**

**Warning: Rushness; Grammar; OOCness; Yaoi; Lemon; swearing; repetitiveness (I'm a repetitive person) and anything you notice that isn't on this list but is on this list.**

Well, I don't know where to start. Maybe the beginning...  
I want to thank you all. To all my readers and followers. Having gained 24 followers of this story and 12 favourites. Also alot of favourites and followers of myself. I thank you all, you all have been brilliant and patient with me and I thank you all for that, with kind words you all motivated me to the end and I tend to leave a project half way sometimes. So thank you.

I want to thank all the people who reviewed, you all have been amazing. I especially want to thank a certain reviewer for the long reviews as well as the most, and just making me smile each time I read them. You mainly kept me going.  
So I thank you **Ayamichan34** . :D

I also will thank any future comments and favourites here. Any comments with questions will no longer be answered as I won't be posting more chapters. I don't plan to answer them in the prequel chapters either. If you have an account and have asked questions in reviews via that, I'll reply via messaging, any guests...well I'm sorry, just look back at chapter 12 and read the essay there, your answers are probably in there.

Prequel is up now, I wanted to post it along with this chapter. So look for the prequel, if you want, 'Fallen in love with you'

**Chapter Fourteen: Never letting go  
**

* * *

"How long is it going to take to move your shit back in this place?" Zoro murmured quietly as he carried a box full of books into the apartment, dumping them roughly by the sofa.  
Sanji had been slowly moving in over the past couple of days and this was almost the last of the stuff, he'd sleep at the Baratie and then occasionally sleep at the apartment with Zoro. Everything was slowly returning to normal, Zoro and Sanji were back to (play) fighting and calling each other names, nothing was awkward between them and they understood each other more now.

It had been strange when Zoro saw Zeff again; being in the Baratie when Sanji had told everyone they were back together was awkward. They had all been deadly quiet for five minutes before they cheered for them both, happy that the couple was back together.  
It had been fun in the kitchen with everyone; Zoro had to say it was enjoyable just like old times, that was until he was alone in a room together with Zeff. It reminded him of when he and Sanji had first gotten together and he had asked permission to move in and date his son. He had gotten a speech then, and he had gotten the same speech now, just in a more intimidating tone. As well as the finishing touch, a warning.  
Just like a father trying to protect his baby girl.

Zeff had been happy watching Sanji slowly leave with Zoro again, but he wasn't actually really happy. Zeff had acted then, acting overjoyed to finally have him out of the house but secretly, he was upset that his once little boy was finally old enough to fly on his own, and to Zeff, it was like it was happening all over again and it saddened him to let him go.

Zoro watched as Sanji came into the apartment with another black bag full of just clothes. It had been about the fourth bag in the past couple of days he had brought over.  
"Jeez…How many clothes have you actually got? We should start getting rid of them…"  
"You are not throwing away my beautiful expensive clothes…" Sanji glared, hugging the bag to him as he walked to the bedroom protectively.  
"Maybe burn them…" Zoro whispered mainly to him self as this mind was planning ways to rid them. "I swear you love your fucking clothes more than you love me!" Zoro called from the living room, opening the box and taking out the books one by one, reading the titles as he did.

"Of course I shitty do, shitty Marimo!" Sanji shouted back from the bedroom.  
Zoro smiled as he listened to curses and the rattling of hangers.  
He now knew not to take Sanji's words to heart because everything was practically the opposite of what he meant.  
"Die Curly brows!"  
"What did you say?!"  
"I forget!"

Zoro frowned at a shiny blue book with a heart on it.  
"Boy's and love?" He mumbled, taking a look at it. Wasn't this a shitty girly book for girls and their crushes?  
He flipped open the book, a date was stamped on the corner with Sanji's name. It was a date about a year and a half ago before they dated.  
"Who's the guy? Shitty Marimo…" Zoro read, he smirked, so Sanji had actually liked him way before they got together…  
"Love or crush?" Zoro frowned that the word crush was circled, so Sanji only ever thought that it was a crush…that explains a lot. How had he never found this book before? Ah, that's right; it probably stayed in his room hidden away from the world.  
Zoro continued flipping through the pages, reading what the book said about how to tell if the guy really likes you, if you really like them, what the types of guys were, how to flirt, how to kiss, sex and protection.  
Zoro had to say, this book was a load of crap. What had the shit cook been thinking?  
He continued to flip the page, reading it.  
"Sex on the washing machine whilst on fast spin…" Maybe this book wasn't so shit after all…  
"Hey, curly brow! I found your diary!"  
"What diary?!"  
There was a pause before a large thud and heavy foot steps. Zoro looked up at the sounds, watching as Sanji skidded by the bedroom door and came running at him full speed, jumping at Zoro.  
Zoro didn't quite expect such a reaction from the blonde with the sudden attack. He held on to the book tightly as Sanji tried to pry it from his fingers. His face red with anger or embarrassment he didn't know.

"Give it back!" Sanji growled rolling around the floor with Zoro. When Sanji's back hit the floor, he lifted up his leg and planted his foot into Zoro face to help him pry it away from Zoro.  
Zoro equally growled back. "No way in hell!"  
"Fuck off Marimo! This is private shit!"  
"This is evidence!"  
"What shitty evidence?!"  
Zoro pushed the book away, and over Sanji's head, Sanji's hands going with it too.  
He leaned down, his face inches away from Sanji's.  
"That you liked me long before we got together…you were crazy about me more than you knew it yourself…you knew you liked me and you just didn't want to admit it and now I have proof that you liked me longer than you'll admit…"  
Zoro smiled, watching Sanji's face turn red up to his ears.  
"W-who would like a shit brain like you!?"  
"You"  
Zoro closed the gap, kissing Sanji who obliged and opened his mouth, both fighting for dominance until Sanji gave in allowing the winner of their heated tongue battle to be Zoro.  
Sanji pulled away, letting go of the book, feeling ever so defeated.  
He tried to move his hands, but found that Zoro had let go to the book long before he did and had now gripped onto both his wrists.  
"Let go of me!" Sanji half glared, it didn't intimidate Zoro, especially not when Sanji's face was flushed and his eyes were filled with lust.

Zoro smirked down at Sanji, his other hand trailing into Sanji's shirt, roaming around his abs and chest, before letting his mouth work on Sanji's neck. Licking and sucking to leave a mark.

Zoro mumbled a few words to Sanji who flushed a deeper shade of red, before attaching his mouth back to Sanji's.

"I am never letting go again…"


End file.
